Hiding Hearts
by AlwaysYourAibou
Summary: After witnessing a terrible crime, Yugi is forced to go into witness protection under the careful yet cruel watch of Agent Atemu. It's against the rules to fall in love with charges. But Atemu never followed rules. Yaoi BXR SXJ eventual AtemuXYugi AU
1. Crime

1A/N Hi there! I'm a new author on ! This is my first story and I am really excited. Please be nice. Constructive criticism is nice but no flames please. I hope you all like this story. I've worked hard on it. I don't own YGO by the way.

Chapter 1- Crime

Yugi Motou hummed to himself as he strolled down the darkened street. It was a bad part of town to be in. Humming made the damp and dark place seem less frightening. The tri color haired teen quickened his pace as a homeless man starred at him as he passes by. A slight feeling of pity passed over him as he glanced at the cardboard box he guessed was the man's "home".

Rounding the corner, his phone on his leather belt began to vibrate. Startling the young teen, Yugi dropped the bag of groceries he had been carrying. He quickly scooped up the loaf of bread that had fallen out and stood up straight. The last thing he wanted to do was attract attention. This part of the small city of Touma was known to have many gangs that strewed about looking for trouble.

Yugi grabbed the vibrating phone on his belt and looked at the front screen. HONDA flashed brightly on the cover. Yugi sighed with relief. Talking to a good friend while he made his way through this part of the city would make his journey less stressful. Yugi flipped open the phone. "Hey." Yugi said in a hushed voice, trying to keep quiet and to himself.

"Where are you, man?" Came the reply of an impatient teen on the other line. "I've been waiting by your house for an hour."

Yugi couldn't help but smile. "Sorry, Honda." Yugi answered as he continued walking at a rather rapid rate down the dark street. "Grandpa wanted me to pick up a few things at the store. His legs aren't what they use to be." Yugi explained, taking a good luck up and down the street. No one was around. It was an eerie feeling. Was there no one because it was nine at night or was there no one because they were all hiding and waiting to pounce on him?

Honda gave out a sigh. "I talked to your grandfather. He said he sent you out over an hour and a half ago. What is taking so long?"

Yugi gulped. "I had to take the long way home."

There was silence on the other line. Yugi continued walking and looked at his phone. He had two bars, the call hadn't been dropped. Yugi put the phone back to his ear fast enough to hear Honda say, "Through Madison Pike?"

Yugi took a deep breath and didn't answer. He didn't have to. Honda already knew the answer. Yugi braced himself for an argument with his friend.

"Yugi, man! Are you insane?" Honda practically screeched on the other line, forcing Yugi to pull the phone away from his ear slightly. "That part of the city is like the gate to hell. If anyone sees you there they'll think you're a crime waiting to be committed! Murderers live in those slums, dude! What were you thinking? What made you take that way home?"

Yugi turned down Old Frank's street and saw a near by road he could take. It was busy and out of danger. Yugi started to take large strides towards it. "I saw Tuhsio." Yugi said in a small voice.

He could hear Honda sigh on the other line. "Yugi, you should have called me. I would have come to walk you home." Tuhsio was the biggest bully in the entire West Touma High School. Yugi was his favorite target. Honda knew that Yugi would do anything to avoid confrontation with the older teen. "You have got to stop being so afraid of people like that. Show some back bone."

Yugi winced at the words. He hated fighting. Fighting never resolved anything. It only placed hate and revenge in the hearts of others. "I'm not afraid. I just don't want to deal with it. Fighting isn't the answer to everything, Honda."

"Yugi, I'm your closest friend. Believe me when I say that fighting will only get rid of your bullying problems. The only way to get people to leave you alone is when you show you won't take it."

Yugi was close to the street now. He turned and saw two figures in the dark alley. They were close together and looked as if they were up to no good. Yugi stopped walking and starred. "Honda, I have to go. Go home and I'll call you tomorrow." Yugi whispered into the phone. He didn't listen to Honda's protests before hanging up the phone and pocketing it once more.

He flattened himself up against the wall and tried to listen to the low voices of the two figures in the alley. The deep voices told Yugi that it was two men. One had a strong arabic accent and the other sounded like he belonged in this part of the city. Yugi leaned forward and peered into the alley.

A tall, dirty blond teen stood leaning against the wall. His tan arms showed great muscle. His lavender eyes starred daggers into the man that was opposing him. Red hair was all Yugi could see from him. Yugi kept still and quiet. He should have ran, but curiosity got the better of him and he listened to the dark conversation.

"The FEDS are onto you. You should be more careful." The lavender eyed man said with a thick arabic accent. "I can't risk you getting caught and spilling your guts to FBI. Do you have my stuff?"

The red head spoke next. "Yeah." He said, standing comfortably in front of the foreign man. "I got your stuff. But I ain't goin' give it to ya. Not with ya threatin' me the way you have been. When do I get to see Marik?"

The tanner man growled, "You won't."

The red head laughed. "Then you ain't gettin' your stuff, Malik."

Malik. Yugi watched as the lavender eyed young man stepped forward and with lightning speed, grabbed the man's throat. "You listen to me. Marik has eyes all over this city. If you refuse to give me what I ask for, I'll be sure he takes you out."

The red head grabbed the hands of the other man and tried to pry them off his neck. With a wheezy voice, he gasped out. "Why? 'Cause you be his bitch?"

Those harsh lavender eyes burned fire and he grabbed something from his pants. Yugi felt his blood turn to ice. A gun. He pressed it firmly against the red head's skull. "You sure do have a set on you. Especially since I am the one that has the gun. I could kill you now and no one would know you were gone."

The red head let out another laugh. "You think you and Marik are da only ones that have eyes around da city? You can't kill me. Not if you want what you're lookin' for. Not if you don' want an all out war between your peoples and mine." the red head shot back.

Malik smiled. "We don't need you. I know where you keep all your drugs. I know exactly how to get them." He stated as he trailed the gun down the man's cheek bone and then back up again. "And as for the other reason. I enjoy wars. I always win them."

The red head grew rigid as Malik squeezed the trigger. A semi loud bang came from the alley. Yugi heard crimson blood sprayed the wall behind the man. Malik allowed the red head to fall to the ground. Yugi gasped and covered his mouth as he looked away and flattened himself against the wall. He breathed heavily as he took in the events that had just happened. Why didn't he run when he had the chance? Yugi tightened his hold on the bag he was carrying. He slowly looked back into the alleyway. The red head was dead on the ground, but the foreign man was not in sight. Had he left?

Yugi didn't wait to find out. He took cautious steps towards the street that was less than fifty yards away from where he was. He had to remain calm. He would go home, call the police, and tell them everything he knew. Yugi, against better judgement, looked back into the alleyway. His eyes traveled to the dead man and along the wall he hadn't been able to see from his position before. It was clear now. Blood sprayed it like art work, however, it wasn't the frightening thing.

Yugi gasped in horror as his innocent amethyst eyes connected with harsh lavender. Malik had the gun back in his jacket pocket, his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall. A smug sneer was written over his face as he starred menacingly at Yugi. Yugi wanted to scream but he was too afraid.

Instead, he dropped the groceries and bolted. Yugi heard foot steps behind him, following his own path. Yugi ran faster than he ever did in gym class. He ran faster than he ever did when a bully was trying to get his money. Yugi ran until he was in the middle of the busy street.

Unfortunately, he ran right in front of a car that slammed on its breaks. The white light from the head lights blinded Yugi as he made out a man in the car shaking an angry fist at him. That was the least of Yugi's worries. He speed across the street and ran inside a video store. With a pale face, Yugi stood behind a closed door and looked back out into the crowd. A few people were walking by. Some on dates. Some on business.

Yugi caught his breath as a man behind the counter of the video store said loudly, "Hey kid. We're closing. You'll have to leave." Yugi paid no attention. He starred out the window and finally spotted those lavender eyes. His breath caught in his throat. Malik stood on the other side of the street, starring smugly in Yugi's direction. He smiled madly and pointed to his eyes and then back to Yugi. He mouthed something and even in the dark of the night Yugi could still make it out. _I'll be watching you._

The man behind the counter came walked beside the young teen and took a look at him. "Young man, did you hear me? I said we are closing." After further inspection, the man put his hands on the teen's shoulders. The teen yelped and turned towards the man. Concern and curiosity sprung in the man's eyes. "Are you alright, son?"

Yugi looked back on the street. Malik was gone. Yugi's amethyst eyes looked up and down the street but he was no where to be seen. Yugi swallowed hard and shook his head. "No. I'm not okay." He said in a shaky voice. "I just witnessed a murder."

A/N Sighs Okay. That was chapter one. I hoped you all like it. I wanted to write something new and not something everyone else writes about. I hope it was okay. I don't know if Atemu will be in the next chapter or the one after that. He will be here soon though. Keep reading. Review please.


	2. Watch

1A/N Thanks for the support. I'll try to have updates up as soon as possible but reviews always help quicken that process. XP One with the story. I hope it is new and refreshing. I don't own YGO. Sorry if this chapter is a little short. I'll try to make them longer in the future.

Chapter 2- Watch

Yugi took a sip of the hot coffee one of the policemen placed in front of him. Yugi sighed as the hot drink warmed his insides. He shivered and another officer took a blanket and wrapped it around him. Yugi smiled in appreciation and looked up at the officers. "Thanks." He whispered, and then took another sip of his coffee.

An officer sat down next to him in a chair. "Mr. Motou, I know this may be hard for you, but you must try to remember everything."

Yugi looked back up at him. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just a little shaken up is all." Yugi said camly. He set down the coffee cap and straightened up. "I'm ready now."

"Just tell the story from the beginning." The officer, Officer Kartik said as he set the tape recorder on record.

Yugi nodded. "I was on my way home from buying some groceries. I took Madison Pike because...well I just didn't want to confront someone. Anyways, I was talking to a friend when I heard—,"

"What friend?" Kartik asked.

Yugi looked at him. "Honda. He is my best friend and he goes to my school."

Officer Kartik nodded. "I'm sorry, but we must know all the details."

Yugi shook his head. "No, I understand. As I was saying, I heard a noise coming from the alleyway to my right. I hung up the phone and leaned closer. I thought those two guys were up to no good and I wanted to see what it was. There was this one guy. His name was.. Malik." Yugi paused, letting the name put goose bumps up and down his arms. "He was talking to this red haired man bout getting some kind of stuff."

"Malik again?" The other officer commented. "I thought he and his drug gang were locked away for good."

Officer Kartik shook his head. He turned back to Yugi. "Now, do you remember the other man's name?"

Yugi shook his head. "Malik never mentioned it. All I heard the other man say was that he had eyes all over the city. He refused to give Malik anything unless he got to talk to this guy Marik." The officers winced at the name. Yugi continued, "Malik said that he wasn't going to take him to see Marik and then the other man got angry. Malik took out a gun and said he had better give him his stuff. But the red head said that Malik couldn't kill him. That there would be a war between their 'people' if he did." Yugi explained.

Officer Kartik leaned back in his chair, a distant gaze in his eyes. "Christ."

Yugi paused for another moment, remembering the horrible end. "Then Marik said he wouldn't mind a war and shot him. Oh, and he also said that he knew where all his 'stuff' was."

Officer Kartik snapped out of his daze and looked at Yugi. "What stuff were they talking about?" he asked.

Yugi shook his head. "They didn't say. I just ran. I didn't do anything to stop it." Yugi said, tears welling up in his eyes. "I just was afraid. Malik saw me. I think he said something like he was going to be watching me."

Kartik put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Anyone would have done the same in your circumstance. Did Malik try to kill you, too?" He questioned.

Yugi shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. "No. I ran out into the street. I think he could have killed me if he really wanted to. He had the gun when he saw me in the alley. He chased me out into the street. Maybe he didn't know if I saw everything, or anything at all. I just saw him once I was in the video store, starring at me from across the street. That was when I think he mouthed 'I'll be watching you'."

Officer Kartik sighed, "I don't think he said that. How could you tell from far away?"

Yugi shrugged, grabbing his cup of coffee and drinking some more. "I just know."

The officers watched the young teen for a moment before coming on the big stuff. "Malik works for Marik, who is one of the biggest drug lords in the entire country. They have killed many before. Problem is, there was never enough evidence to bring them to court or to help the jury find him guilty. It was hard enough just to find these creeps." Kartik explained. "Now listen, you witnessed the entire murder. We may not be able to pin this on Marik but we can surely take down Malik. However, we will need you to testify in court."

Yugi looked up at the officer. Testify. This man had murdered a person. Not a very good person but he still took a life. It was not his decision to make whether a man lives or dies. Yugi bit his lip and nodded. "I will testify." Yugi said confidently. "Anything to put this guy away."

The officers nodded and headed towards the door. "We'll get your grandfather in here. Perhaps he will be able to stick with you until your parents arrive. He has been awfully worried about you. What are your parents numbers?" The dark brown haired officer asked.

Yugi bit back a smile. "I don't have parents." He stated simply. The officers looked confused so Yugi clarified. "My mom died when I was born and my dad...well, lets just say he didn't take it too well." Yugi said matter-a-factly. Yugi remembered his grandpa telling him the truth only two years ago. Before, he had believed that his parents died in a car crash. But truth be told, his mom had died after giving birth, an infection that the doctors couldn't see until it was too late. Yugi was told that his father grew depressed and two weeks after he was born, shot himself. It reminded Yugi of Romeo and Juliet. He hoped that he would never fall that hard for someone that when they left/died, he would have nothing to turn to but death.

"Oh" the officer said, blushing slightly. "I–er– sorry." He said.

Yugi shrugged, allowing his hands to fold together in his lap. "It was a long time ago." he replied, and the officers left.

TIMEPAST8TIMEPAST8TIMEPAST8TIMEPAST8TIMEPAST8TIMEPAST8TIMEPAST8TI

Yugi curled himself up in his bed, sighing as the warm blankets put a barrier between him and the cold outside world. His grandpa had insisted that he get some sleep and miss school the next day. It was about four in the morning when they finally returned from the police station. The paper work took a few hours and Yugi's hand was numb. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something other than his witnessing of a murder.

He thought about calling Honda. He always made him laugh when he was feeling down. However, it was unlikely for Honda to arrive at school on time because he slept in so late. So the chances of him being awake at this hour was slim to none. Yugi sighed and flipped over on his bed. He opened his eyes to see his grandpa in the hallway watching him. Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Grandpa?" He asked.

His grandpa remained quiet and watched his grandson swing his feet out of bed. When Yugi tried to get up to walk over to him, he finally spoke. "Stay in bed." He insisted. He walked over and helped his grandson back under the covers. He tucked him in tightly like he use to do after Yugi woke up from a nightmare when he was a child. Yugi gave him an exasperated look. "What?" he questioned. "I'm concerned about you."

Yugi sat up, undoing all that hard work. "Don't be." Yugi yawned. "I'm okay." Yugi said. It wasn't a lie. At least not yet. The fact of the matter was, he felt okay for now. He wasn't scared, nervous, or dreading anything. He was upset that he saw someone died but...he was going to help put someone away for it. Instead of fighting and getting himself killed, he could do things his way. Stand up to the bully. Malik was not going to frighten him. "I just hope I can help."

His grandpa rose and headed towards the door. "If you have any bad dreams or thoughts you want to talk about..." He trailed off and turned to Yugi, "You know where to find me, okay?"

Yugi nodded and the door closed. Yugi fell back on his pillow and looked out at his sky window. The stars were bright. It looked pretty outside. Yugi closed his eyes and thought of what it would be like to sleep on a cloud. Soon those thoughts turned into dreams as Yugi fell into a light but peaceful sleep.

TIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANG

Yugi opened his eyes to the smell of eggs and bacon. A hot steaming plate was sitting by his bed. Yugi's stomach growled at the warm smell that was seeping its way into his lungs. Yugi smiled when he looked around and saw no sign of his grandpa. He stretched and sat up, reaching out his arms to bring the plate into his lap. He was never allowed to eat in his room. His grandpa was telling the truth. He really was worried about him.

After finishing the warm plate of food, Yugi looked at his cell phone to see what time it was. Only 8. He had slept only about three in a half hours. Could have been longer. Yugi shrugged and took the plate down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen to find his grandpa working on the Kame Shop bill, trying to work the calculator. Yugi pressed the ON button for him as he walked by. "Good morning. Up already?" his grandpa asked as Yugi set his plate into the sink.

Yugi shrugged. "I guess I wasn't as tired as I thought."

His grandfather stood and walked over to him. He placed his old hands on the youth's shoulders. "You aren't tired or you can't sleep? They are two very different things you know."

"Grandpa." Yugi whined, not wanting all the attention he was getting. "I'm fine." Yugi held up his cell phone in one hand. "I'm going to call Honda. He probably isn't at school yet. I promised I would call him today." Yugi said and scooted up the stairs before his grandpa could object.

Yugi shut his door and pressed 1 on his dial pad for Honda's number. The phone rang on the other line and Yugi waited. Was Honda still asleep or at school already? Yugi waited until he got his voice mail, "Hey Honda! It's me. Um...sorry I can't be at school today so I won't be able to see you. You have to come over after school, though. The most terrible thing happened last night. Talk to you later. Bye." Yugi hung up the phone. Maybe he shouldn't have used such harsh wording. He should have made it clear that he was okay now.

While considering whether or not to call him back, Yugi's cell vibrated only once. A text message. Yugi looked at the cover. It was a picture message from Honda. Yugi smiled. Whenever he told Honda about bad news he would always take a picture of himself with a sad yet hilarious face on and send it to Yugi to make him happy.

Yugi opened his phone and let the picture load. His heart fell through his stomach. It wasn't a face, at least not one he could recognize. It was a picture of a body on the ground, covered in crimson blood. The face had been completely carved into and unable to identify. The figure was definitely dead. Yugi felt a scream building in his throat as he looked at the sweatshirt the corpse was wearing. It was a West Touma High School sports jacket. About half of the school had them. But what Yugi found so terrifying was room that the body was in. Yugi identified it immediately as Honda's bed room. At the bottom of the text message, words in red popped out at him. _I told you I was watching you._

Yugi dropped the phone as a scream escaped his mouth. Malik has gotten to Honda. He was dead. It was all his fault. He shouldn't have gone to the police. He should have just gone home.

Hurried steps came from the stairs as his grandpa walked through the door, rapidly asked what was wrong. Yugi fell to his knees in sobs as his grandpa wrapped his arms about the broken teen. "What is it? Yugi, tell me! What is wrong?"

Yugi only answered with sobs. Tears cascaded down his face like mini waterfalls. His grandpa picked up the still open phone and looked at the horrible message. He immediately threw the phone across the room. Yugi didn't quite understand why. The text message had done its purpose. His grandpa wrapped his arms around his grandson.

"Its alright." He said in a shaky voice. "It will be okay. I have to call the police." he said and ran back down stairs, leaving Yugi alone.

A/N Aw. I am so mean. Sorry for all you Honda fans. But it is part of my story and I had to make it work somehow. Thanks for the support. Review if you would like me to continue.

Here are the thanks for chapter 1!

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt- **WOW! My first reviewer for my first story! I do hope this chapter wasn't too dramatic. But then again it needs to be before it can get interesting. I love the plot to my story. I already have the chapters written out in my head. Now to get them down on the computer...hmmm. Lol. Thanks again! I look forward to your reviews

**Tavia454-** I recognize your pen name. You review a lot of Xlight ForeverX's stories. I am so happy that you reviewed for mine! You were the second review I got and I was so happy. I'm glad you think it is a good start. I hope I didn't make it sound too cheesy. Oh well. I hope it isn't too shabby for a first time writer.

**XLight ForeverX-** HOLY ! You have no idea how happy I was to see your pen name on my reviews list! I would have never imagined a writer like you would review my work. I WORSHIP YOUR STORIES! Thanks so much for the advice. You were one of my first reviewers and you gave me some great support. Thanks so much. When do you plan on updating your fabulous stories? Thanks again. Hope you liked this chapter!

**ONIX-21-** Aww! Thanks so much. I hoped the build was going to be good. This chapter was a little dramatic but the others won't be as bad. I appreciate the support. It makes me want to write more! As long as you don't mind a little gore, this chapter shouldn't have been too bad. Right? Thanks again and I look forward to more reviews.


	3. Protection

1A/N Okay here is chapter three. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. It is my first fic so be nice to me about it. I loved all of your reviews. They make me very happy. Okay, on with the story. I don't own YGO. Sorry. Get to see Atemu and Anzu in this chapter! Yippy!

Chapter 3- Protection

"So what happens now?" his grandpa's voice came from beside him. Yugi was starring at his feet and trying to get the feeling back in his cold hands. They were back at the police station. The cops had immediately gone to their house to pick them up. They sat in a waiting room with four other police officers asking questions. "You saw the message." His grandpa exclaimed. "He knows where my grandson is and he killed his best friend. You can't tell me that his life isn't somehow in danger."

Yugi looked up to the officers jotting down notes. Yugi bit his lip as he tried not to cry. A team had already gone to Honda's house and were working on the body. The police had told them several times not to be sure it was him until test results came back in. The face was too mutilated to tell who it was, but Yugi already knew. Honda's parents were in the next room being questioned about the where-abouts of their son as well as their own. His poor parents. Yugi felt a tear hit his hand as he thought of how Honda's parents looked as they entered the police station. His mother had been crying and his father looked like a soulless zombie.

"Mr. Motou, did you hear that?" An Officer Kartik asked. Yugi looked up and shook his head. "Officer Yutoa was just saying that you are going to have to go under witness protection."

Yugi allowed the words to echo in his mind. Witness Protection. It was only something he had heard in the movies. He knew enough about it to determine that it was going to completely change his life. Then a thought occurred to him. "I'm going under witness protection? You mean **we** are going under witness protection." Yugi clarified, looking at his grandpa.

The officer shook his head. "Your grandpa can stay at the shop. We will have constant surveillance of the shop and two officers living with him at all times. He is not in as much danger of you are because of the fact that he runs a business. He is with people almost all hours of the day." The officer explained.

"If you're going to have the police at my house than why can't I stay there?" Yugi asked.

The officer sighed. "We can only fully protect one person at a time. We need to take you to a completely secure location. A place where no one knows you and will be able to trance you back to here. It is the only way to be certain that you're safe." He explained.

Yugi's grandpa sighed. "I can't believe this is happening." He stated, rubbing his weary eyes.

"I'm sorry." Yugi whispered, catching everyone off guard. Honda was right. If he had just faced his fears to begin with than none of this would have happened. He would have come home with some bruises and no money but he wouldn't have threatened the lives of his friends and family.

His grandpa banged his fist down on the table immediately. "Don't say you're sorry!" he shouted angrily. "You did the right thing. You came to the police when you witnessed a crime. You're trying to get the man arrested for taking the life of another. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Yugi remained silent for a while. Then he said, "What will I have to do?"

Officer Kartik sighed. "It is a short but complicated process. We're going to give you a new identity, take you to a place away from here, have two agents watch you at all times, and protect you not matter what happens. We'll have to give you a place to stay, a new school, a new look, a new—,"

Yugi stopped him there. "A new look?" He asked. "Does that mean I have to change my hair?" Yugi questioned. It was completely selfish of him to ask such a thing but he couldn't help it. He liked his hair the way it was. The tri colors of red, black, and blond made his hair his and no one elses.

His grandpa, for the first time in 24 hours, chuckled.

Officer Kartik smiled, "It means we will have to cut it and dye it."

Yugi stood, "No."

"Yugi." His grandpa gave a warning tone, the amusement gone. "You'll do what these men say you have to do to protect your life. I won't be burying my grandson before I'm in the grave myself just because he wants to keep his hair style."

Yugi grumbled and sat back down. After a moments pause, another question came to him. "You said I would have agents following me around. What agents?"

Kartik looked over at him. "At least one of them at a time will be following your every move. The other will be watching the house, school, whatever they need to do. This case if very special. Since we are dealing with a drug lord, and the top one in the country for that matter, we are sending the most prepared agents. One female and one male. They should be arriving momentarily. You will meet them and then you will go to the back room to get your appearance changed. After that, you will depart."

"What about my stuff?" Yugi asked.

Kartik smiled, "It is already being packed up. We have a place picked out for you. I will go over the rules as you get ready in the back."

A knock on the door broke the conversation. An officer opened the door and two figures walked in. One was a young women with beautiful brown hair and pretty blue eyes. She was wearing a special suit that Yugi had never seen before. She looked warm and kind and Yugi hoped that she was one of the people assigned to follow him around.

It was the next person that came in that took Yugi's breath away. It was himself...at least sort of. A young man, looking no older than 20, came walking through the door in the calmest sort of way. He wore all black and sunglasses, even inside the building. His features were stern and strong. The shirt that he wore cut off at his shoulders, revealing extremely muscular arms. His hair looked much like Yugi's. The same tri colors and spikes except more of the blond. Yugi blushed slightly.

Officer Kartik smiled. "Nice to see you again." He turned to Yugi and instructed him to stand. "These are the two agents that will be taking care of you from now on. This young women is Agent Anzu and this young man is Agent Atemu. There job is to protect you." Kartik explained, pointing to the individuals. "Agents Anzu and Atemu, this is the young Yugi Motou I was telling you about on the phone."

Agent Anzu walked over and held out her hand. "Hi there." She said politely, smiling at the boy who was starring, fixated on Agent Atemu. She turned back towards the man. "I see you two look a lot alike. They aren't related in some way are they, Officer Kartik?" She asked. "You know that is against policy."

Kartik shook his head. "I don't think so. Agent Atemu has no family left."

Agent Atemu stayed where he was. The sun glasses on his face covered his eyes and allowed no one to penetrate the barriers. He crossed his arms and remained like a statue. Yugi finally stopped starring at him and looked back at Agent Anzu. "Hi, Agent Anzu."

She smiled. "You're going to have to call me Anzu." She said. "But it isn't my real name."

Yugi looked confused. "Then what is your real name?"

Anzu smiled, "I'm not at liberty to say." She paused after a wink, "However, Agent Atemu over there didn't change his name. He is stubborn like that." She commented with a sniff and a dramatic smile towards her partner. She turned back to Yugi, "Now, we'll have to change your looks. Anything you always imagined being? Anyone you idled and wanted to look like? Now is the chance to become them." She said cheerfully.

Yugi knew she was only trying to make him feel better. Only problem was, it wasn't a cheerful situation. He was going to have to come up with a different name, different identity, and a different life. No more hanging out at his favorite diner, no more arcade with Honda, no more fun. Yugi sighed, "What's first?" He asked.

Agent Atemu cleared his throat, and for the first time, spoke. "First we need to get you a hair cut and change the style." He explained in a melancholy but beautiful voice. Yugi felt a shiver run up his back.

Something hit Yugi suddenly. "Wait a minute. We look exactly alike. Are you suppose to be my copy or something? Like a cover?" Yugi asked shyly.

Agent Atemu lowered his sunglasses to inspect the young teen. Crimson. Yugi shuddered again at the dark blood colored eyes that penetrated his very soul. They were captivating, terrifying, and safe all at once. Atemu sighed, "I'm no ones cover. This is how I look." He stated simply.

Yugi objected immediately. "Then why should I have to change my hair if I'm going to be followed around by a person who looks like me? Won't that put me in more danger?" Yugi almost whined. "If he isn't changing the way he looks than I'm not either." Yugi delivered with a cross of his arms.

Agent Atemu shook his head in annoyance. After a few seconds of silence. "We'll come to a compromise. If You doesn't want to change the style, fine. However," He paused and walked up to the teen. He lifted his muscular arm and delicately examined a few strands of Yugi's blond bangs between his fingers, "You will have to dye it somehow."

Officer Kartik objected, "Um...Agent Atemu, he will need more protection than—,"

"I'll be there." the crimson eyed agent snapped. "He needs no more protection than that." he demanded and wisped out of the room.

Anzu sighed and looked over Yugi. "Sorry. He gets like that. One of the cockiest agents in the field. But he can kick some serious ass when needed. He's street smart and knows his place." She explained. "Don't worry. He and I will keep you safe at all costs." She assured him. "Now lets get you a new identity.

TIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANG

Yugi sighed as he slumped in his car seat and starred out the darkened window. Showers were moving into the sunset sky, adding a terrible end to a terrible day. Yugi groaned as he saw his reflection in the mirror. He really shouldn't complain. The only thing they change about his hair was dyeing the red spike a blue. Yugi looked at his eye color. Color contacts turned his amethyst eyes an ice blue that even made him shudder.

The car was heading towards the airport. That was all Yugi knew. From there, he would take a private plain to his new destination, still unknown to him. His goodbye with his grandfather was harder than he thought. The cops had sworn to keep him in their sights at all times. But Honda was murdered in his own house with his parents in the next room. Tears filled his eyes as he chanced that his goodbye with his grandfather may have been the last time he would see him alive.

Agent Anzu noticed and sighed in her front seat. Agent Atemu was driving. She placed her hand on his knee. "You could try to cheer him up a bit. I know how you hate getting involved with our ..."She stopped as if looked for the right word, "Assignments, but he really could use a friend right now."

Agent Atemu grumbled and shrunk away. "Our job is protect him, not give him hugs." He growled. "You and I have seen this a several times. He'll make new friends at his new school."

Anzu frowned. "Sure." She said, irritated. Yugi was behind them and could hear everything they were saying. Atemu could have been a little nicer. "Friends he won't be allowed to bring home. Friends who won't know the real him. Friends who won't understand what he is going through." She sighed. "Come on Atemu. You know how it is. We are the youngest agents in the squad. We should understand how he feels more than anyone."

Agent Atemu muttered something under his breath.

Anzu looked at him sharply. "What was that?" She demanded.

Atemu looked over at her. "If I buy the kid an ice cream will you be satisfied?!" He yelled.

Yugi let out a shaky sigh as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm not a kid." He said in a small voice. "I'm a seventeen year old who witnessed a murder. You could show a little compassion." He said. He was in no mood to deal with cruelty.

Atemu looked in the mirror at him. His sunglasses were off and his crimson eyes looked like they were on fire. "You think you're the only one who witnessed something terrible?!" He demanded. "We have anywhere from one to two thousand people in WPP at anytime. _They_ deserve the protection of agents like us."

Anzu tried to break in, "Atemu! That's enough."

Agent Atemu continued, "Kids who have seen their drugged parents killed because they couldn't pay for their dope anymore! _They_ deserve our protection." His eyes went back to the road. "Not some teenager who was out in the bad part of the city looking for trouble. Not some kid who just sat there and watched someone die without trying to help."

Yugi let out a quiet sob and slumped down into his seat more. He looked out the window and let the tears fall down his face.

"Atemu that will do!" Anzu yelled.

Atemu shook his head as he pulled off and exit to the air port. He allowed his crimson eyes to look back at Yugi in the mirror. He saw the tears falling from his eyes and felt his features soften. He immediately looked back onto the road and sighed. "Just..." He began and then stopped. "Just do what you're told."

Yugi said nothing. He refused to look away from the refuge of the window. He let a few more tears roll down his cheeks before drying them with the back of his sleeve. He hoped that his new "friends" wouldn't act this way.

A/N Okay. That was chapter 3. Hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks so much!

**ONIX-21-** Yeah kinda sad that Honda died but it had to happen. Sorry that there was no depth in this chapter. I'm trying to show how stubborn Atemu is. It is going to be quite relevant to my story in the long run. He seems like an ass now but wait til later. Hope I am updating fast enough for you. I'm trying to write a chapter a day but sometimes things don't work out. We only have one computer and my uncle is on it constantly. He is living with us now. Anyways, I'm done. Thanks for the review!

**Sapphire Princess Of Egypt-** I know last chapter was really creepy. This chapter had less of the creepiness and more of a calm in it. That was how I learned to write. I took a writing course during the summer last year and learned about white and black events. This was a white event, calm and not threatening. You have to have a mix or else your story throws no surprises at the reader. Anyways, enough of my ranting. I'll try to update soon! I have all my chapter's events written out I just have to type it. Thanks!

**AnimeAngelRiku-** Yeah! A new reviewer! People were telling me it was going to take a while to get a reputation but I don't mind. I'm glad that you are reading my story. I hope this chapter was as great as the last. Little action but I little bit of suspense and anger management needed for Atemu. Lol. Sorry that I killed Honda but it had to be done. Don't worry about Yugi though, he'll make new friends in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks so much for your review and I look forward to more!

**HikariRose16- **YIPPY! I new reviewer! I like to hear from different people. The more opinions the better! You made your review sound really professional. I liked it. I hope this was the turn you were expecting. I know not a lot happened this chapter but next chapter you get to see Ryou and Bakura going at each other. LOL. If you like that sort of thing. Thanks so much for your input. I loved it! Looking forward to hearing from you again if I didn't loose you in boredom!

**Tavia454-** OMG! You have no idea how much of an idiot I feel like right now. After your review from last chapter, I clicked your pen name and looked up your stories. I IDOLIZE YOU! You wrote Angel of Mine. I LOVED THAT FIC! It was so sad but I loved it! I'm so happy that you took interest in my story. Oh, and I have all the chapters planned out. What I want in each one and all the events. It is more of a matter of filling in the holes. Why? Does it sound like I'm spewing this out at random? If it does, can you tell me how to fix that so it sounds better? Sorry about the PM, I share an email with 5 people and they don't want "spam" on the computer. W.e THANKS SO MUCH!

**XLight ForeverX- **You better update both stories soon. What happened to the attitiude that you showed me earlier. Don't let the reviews get you down. There are people, like me, who love your stories. We can't wait for updates. Don't let stupid people get in the way of it. Thanks so much for the input. Love ya!

**Maple Isabell- **I know exactly what you're talking about! Doesn't it seem like even in the anime series all he does is get in the way of things? What use is he? I kind of feel bad for him in a way though. But it had to be done. I had to kill him off! I'm glad you find this story fantasic! I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you. I love when new reviewers review the story. It makes me happy. Thanks again and I hope to hear from you again soon! I'll update soon too!


	4. Home

1A/N Okay, chapter 4. I'm trying to hurry you guys. I go back to school in 2 weeks! I'm going to be a freshman! I hope no one kills me! Sorry if this one is short too. Ryou and Bakura make their lovely romantic appearance. I don't own ygo

Chapter 4- Home

Domino City. It was much bigger then the small city he had grown up in. There were more buildings, more cars, more people, and more emotions. Yugi felt himself swept away by all the hurry and commotion going on in the streets even though he was safely seat belted into the rental car.

Anzu was driving this time. Agent Atemu sat in the passengers seat reading a book quietly to himself. He said little on the plane. Besides the occasional grunt of approval when the flight attendant asked if he wanted pretzels, the young agent had been silent. Yugi's first impression of him wasn't turning out so well. But then again, as the agent had said, they were there to protect him, not become his friends. Yugi sighed deeply, wrapped completely up in his thoughts.

Anzu heard the sigh and looked in the rear view mirror. "It's just around the corner." She said softly.

Yugi looked over at her. "Can I ask you a question?" he wondered.

She glanced back at him again, surprise written all over her face. "Of course. Ask all the questions you want and I will try to answer at the best of my ability."

Yugi bit his lip. It was stupid to ask permission to have a question asked. However, ever since Agent Atemu's outburst, Yugi thought it wise to make sure it was okay to ask a question. "Well, " He paused for a minute and starred at the crowd. "If I'm under witness protection, isn't it a good idea to keep me out of the cities and other crowded areas? If anyone here were to recognize me, word could spread faster through big communities like this, right?"

Anzu smiled, "Not for certain." She answered. "A city as big as this isn't going to know who you are. You'll be to them whatever you tell them. If you want to be Clinton, just tell them and they would believe you." She said. "We want you to be in public places so no one can lay a finger on you. The more people, the less likely if anyone does find your location, they will kill you with such witnesses."

Agent Atemu cleared his throat and without looking up from his book muttered, "That won't help. If they want you dead, crowds won't mean a thing to them."

Yugi felt a lump form at the pit of his stomach. He had seen in movies where people in large crowds got shot and no one saw who killed them. The agent could be right. If people wanted him dead, truly gone, crowds wouldn't stop them. Yugi felt his lip start to bleed and stopped biting to look cautiously out the window.

Anzu made a right turn. "Atemu, this is your last warning." Anzu growled in her throat. "One more out burst to frighten him and I'll tell captain your not ready for this mission. Stop being cruel and thinking about yourself." She snapped and turned into a building.

Agent Atemu remained silent as he picked up something from beneath his seat. It was a small black, plastic box. There was nothing on it. He held it on the window pane and waited. Yugi looked over and saw the reason why they stopped. A large gate prohibited their movement. The device in Agent Atemu's hand beeped and the gate opened. Anzu went up three floors before stopping at a parking spot near an elevator.

She put the car in park and turned it off. Everyone remained where they were for almost five minutes straight. Yugi couldn't stop thinking about Honda and his family. He hoped that his presence would cause no more harm to anyone else. He could really use a friend right now. Not that he was allowed to make any—

"What the hell are you all doing just sitting there?" A loud yet muffled voice came from beside him. Yugi jumped and hit his head on the roof of the car. He turned wildly to see a taller man leaning against his side of the car. He had wild white hair yet tan skin that could make him stand out in any crowd. His eyes looked cruel yet was near the same color Yugi's use to be. A mean scar clipped his right eye and traveled down his cheek. Yugi shivered and felt himself shrink down in his seat. Was this man after him, too? "What are you waiting for?"

Anzu sighed and turned to her partner. "How does he always know?" She asked quietly, her voice soft as if forgetting her argument with Agent Atemu earlier.

Agent Atemu turned slightly and saw the man leaning against the car with his arms crossed. Yugi was surprised to notice a sneer or maybe even a smile tacked on his face. He opened the door hurriedly and confronted the man waiting for them. They stood only a foot apart and starred at each other as if they were getting ready for an epic battle. Suddenly, Atemu and the white-haired man thrust their hands out and shook hands.

Yugi blinked in surprise. "Do you know him?" Yugi inquired without asking premission to question.

Anzu sighed, "Unfortunately." She said before opening her door and getting out of the car.

Yugi turned his attention back to the two tan men who were now smiling and laughing together. Yugi watched Agent Atemu laugh. It was forced slightly, but it was a laugh. Yugi was surprised. With the agent's harsh out bursted before, he didn't think it possible for the young man to laugh. He must have trusted this man a lot. Yugi watched as Anzu went around and shook the man's hand as well. The white haired man looked back at Yugi who felt himself shrunk back. "That him?" He asked the agents. When both nodded, he opened the door. "Hey, kid. How was your flight?"

Yugi felt himself become defensive again. "I'm not a kid. I'm seventeen." He stated.

The white haired man shrugged. "You look like a kid to me. In fact," He turned towards Atemu. "You look a lot like this asshole right here." He gestured with a laugh.

Agent Atemu chuckled with a harsh smile on his face. "How've you been, Bakura."

Yugi blinked in confusion. This Bakura guy just called Agent Atemu an "asshole" yet, nothing seemed to shake him. They must have been really good friends.

Bakura smiled. "It was our anniversary yesterday." He smiled. "I had the best sex of my life last night." He bragged.

Yugi felt an urge of disgust. How could anyone brag that way about intimate relationships with their girlfriend. It didn't seem right.

Atemu smiled and opened Yugi's door without looking at him. "This is Angel Toumo. We will be staying with you this time." He commented in a low voice. "Did you get the rooms ready?"

Bakura looked over Yugi before looking at Atemu. "Sure. But we got rid of one of the guest rooms and turned it into a hot tub room. So either you'll have to share a bed with Anzu.." He trailed off to observe Anzu blush, "Or, you'll sleep on the couch." He finished and looked at Yugi again. "Angel Toumo, huh? You guys couldn't come up with anything better? What was the kid's real name?"

Anzu waved a finger at him. "Now, Bakura. You know we can't tell you that."

Yugi climbed out of the car on shaky legs. He had been sitting for what seemed like hours. He stumbled out and would have fallen if Agent Atemu hadn't caught him. Yugi found himself leaning and starring into Atemu's muscular shirt covered chest and found himself blushing. Atemu shook his head as if he was annoyed and placed Yugi back on his feet. "You alright?" He asked, almost concerned. Almost.

Yugi nodded. "S-sorry."

Bakura laughed. "No wonder he's in WPP." He stated, laughing hard. "If the kid can't stand on his own two feet, what hopes does he have of surviving the attack of one of the greatest killers in the world?"

"Hush." Atemu snapped. Anzu, Yugi, and Bakura looked up at him in wonder. Yugi felt his face turn red again. Was Atemu defending him? Agent Atemu grew uncomfortable and then looked around wildly. "Someone may hear you." He said. Yugi felt disappointment clog his heart. He didn't know why, but he felt this dying urge to have Agent Atemu like him. It was a sense of belonging he guessed.

Bakura shrugged. "Perhaps you're right. We should get upstairs. I'll get the kid's bags." He said and made his way to the trunk.

TIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANG

Yugi looked around the huge apartment that they had walked into. There was a kitchen to their immediate right, a living room to their immediate left, and a closet next to the door. A long skinny hallway was set before them, leading to various bedrooms and bathrooms. Yugi was fascinated by the apartment. Perhaps he had judged Bakura too soon. All the rooms were painted in brilliant colors. Bright blue, orange, yellow, red, green, and purple made the place really seem like a safe room. They were all designed differently with graffiti on the walls. It looked like various peoples hand writing.

"Ryou." Bakura sang as he brushed past Yugi to the long skinny hallway. The agents followed and Yugi trailed behind. "Oh, Ryou!" He continued to sing.

Yugi frowned. Ryou was a guys name. He thought Bakura lived with his girlfriend. Wait... Yugi blushed. Perhaps Bakura didn't have a girlfriend. Amusement tugged at Yugi's lips. They lived in an apartment full of wonderful colors, no wonder. Yugi found himself in a room he very much liked. The other continued down the hall but he stayed behind. Yugi walked into the bedroom and looked around. It wasn't a large room but the same size as his one at home. It was set up the same way in fact. The furniture was a little different but the position of the bed, dresser, night stand, and desk were the exact same way. All the way down to the lamp. The color of the wall was the only thing different. The color was amethyst, his eye color. Yugi fell in love with the room. It made him feel like he was still home.

"I see you like it." Agent Anzu snuck in from behind, starling the young one. She apologized for scaring the younger before looking down the hall. Seeing that Bakura and Atemu were preoccupied, she shut the door, leaving them in privacy. "Listen, Agent Atemu isn't as bad as you may think he is." She started.

Yugi looked down at the floor. "He doesn't seem to like me very much, huh?" He asked, disappointment leaking from his mouth.

Anzu sighed and had a seat on the bed. She padded it, gesturing to Yugi to have a seat with him. When Yugi sat next to her, she continued. "It isn't that he doesn't like you, it just that..." She paused as if thinking exactly how she was going to say this. "He has learned not to get close to his charges." Yugi was about to question but Anzu quickly proceeded. "He isn't a bad man. Just rough around the edges. He has been my partner for 4 years now."

Yugi blinked. "How old are you guys?"

Anzu smiled. "We're both 21." She stated.

Yugi frowned. "You don't look it." He stated in surprise.

Anzu smiled. "That is what makes us excellent decoys. We look like teens and can interact with them just as you do without anyone suspecting a thing. Yet, if anything poses a threat to you, we can easily jump into action." She said. She looked around the room. "Just give Agent Atemu a little time. He just seems defensive because you have the type of personality that would grow on him. He'll learn to like you."

Yugi starred at his feet. "I don't know."

Anzu was silent for a moment before looking at her own feet. "Do you like this room?"

Yugi smiled, glad the subject was changed. "Yes! Very much! It is just like the one at my house."

"I know." Anzu said. "That is what I was talking about before. Agent Atemu arranged it. He has never done that before. I guess he thought it might make you happy, not feeling like you were in such a strange place." Anzu explained. "See? He isn't so bad." She said as she got up and strolled to the door. "Now come on. We have some exploring to do. You have to meet Ryou, too. I think you'll like him He is your age."

Yugi smiled. "Really?" He got up and followed Anzu. Atemu had done this for him? It worked, though. He felt as if he were home in that room. He was glad that there was something about him Agent Atemu may like. He felt himself beaming as he walked the skinny hallway to where the agent and his comrade were standing.

To Yugi's surprise, it was a huge room full of computers, TV screens, and software he had never seen before. On the TV screens were images of the entire building. Every elevator, parking lot, hallway, and even the main lobby were present from many angles. Yugi felt a surge of protection hit him. Maybe he was safe here.

Agent Atemu noticed Yugi starring at the equipment. "Please do well as to not touch this stuff." He said. To his surprise, Yugi looked over at him and smiled. Agent Atemu immediately looked away from the ice blue eyes. Even if they weren't amethyst, they still seemed to have some kind of power over him. He turned his attention to Bakura. "Where is Ryou?"

"Right here." A strong British accent came from Yugi's right. Yugi turned to see Bakura, or rather his look alike. The younger male looked exactly like the other except for one difference. Chocolate eyes. He strolled in and wrapped his arms around Bakura's next, giving him a kiss on the lips. Yugi looked away, sure at the fact that it was impolite to stare. Ryou finished and turned around. "Hey." He said and walked in Yugi's direction. "You must be the new guy."

Well, "new guy" was better than "kid". Yugi smiled and held out his hand. However, Ryou came over and gave him a big hug instead. "My name is Ryou." He said after letting go. "You are?"

"Angel Toumo." Agent Atemu said moving over next to Yugi. He looked at Ryou uneasily.

Ryou smiled kindly. "Hi, Angel." he said with such kindness that Yugi was beginning to feel normal again. It was nice to have people..well, nice for a change. "I hope you like it here. I know it isn't home but if there is anything that I can do to make it feel more like it, just let me know." He said with a wink. "Guess what? You get to go to school with me tomorrow! Let's go check out your new wardrobe!" He shouted with joy and grabbed Yugi's hand.

Yugi laughed as they whirled down the hallway. Finally, he was able to make a friend.

A/N Okay. Chapter 4 all done! Happy! Please review if you want more.

ONIX-21- Yuppers. I didn't make him change his hair too much. Though I'm not exactly happy that I went with ice colored eyes either. But oh well! I like this chapter the best so far. A little into Atemu's soul searching. Oooooo. Anyways, thanks for the review as always and I will update as soon as tomorrow..or the next day. Not sure yet.

HikariRode16- Hehhehehehe. You inspired me to write more. According to Xlight ForeverX you inspired him/her as well. I like your reviews. They're honest and charming. I hope it was enough Ryou and Bakura for now. There will be more for sure later. And the agents will kick some drug lord ass!

Sapphire Princess of Egypt- Ha. I know, 17 years old crying. Atemu was being a jerk though. He really wasn't much better in this chapter either but oh well. Nice try right? But don't worry about it. He will soften up. Yugi has a way of doing that to people...personally, I think he is a mutant. ROFLMAO. I'm done now.

Fan girl 666- Wow! Thanks so much. I'm glad that the first three chapters have been excellent. I just hope I don't loose my touch. I already have chapter 4-10 written and I'm almost done 11. I'm trying to get all the details out before I get bored with the fic. I heard that happens. Nothing gruesome here. Not yet anyways. Laughs evily till next time!

Xlight ForeverX- Your story is so amazing! I read the last chapter last night and I almost cried. I know it wasn't a crying chapter but I get emotion easily. Must be time for my medication. Lol. I'll go take it now. Hope you liked this one.

Maple Isabell- Yippy! I'm so glad you liked it. Yeah I was hoping to write the story in progress so it didn't sound like I was trying to jump through time a lot or stalling. It is really hard to do sometimes. I think I do it in other chapters...oops. LOL. Thanks for your VERY kind review. It made me smile. Glad my story makes you excited.

Tavia454- I loved your story, you having trouble with it? Sometimes it just takes time and then something comes to you. Hopefully that is the case. It is obvious that a tone of people like it. You have 240 reviews for 18 chapters. Awesome! I'm glad you think my story sounds planned out. To be honest, I have typed up all the way to chapter 10 and almost done 11. I'm trying to update daily if my uncle ever gets off the computer. Thanks again.

Moriah93ohio- Wow. Not a lot of people will review the first few chapters only the last. I very much appreciate your input on the first few. It is great that people still take the time to add their opinion to all the work and not just the last chapter they were reading. Your reviews made me smile. I know Atemu is being a jerk but it happens. In the manga and anime series he was unfriendly at the beginning and Yugi changed him. Let us see what happens next...

RyuuHime-x- hahaha. I know. Can you just imagine Yugi having blue eyes and hair. It sounds completely ridiculous! I'm so glad that you find the story well written. I'm trying my best to update everyday if it is possible. There is only one computer in my house and my uncle uses it about 8 hours a day. Hard to make room in there ya know? Thanks for the support and I'm looking forward to hearing your input on this chapter.

REVIEW PLEASE! JUST PRESS THE BUTTON TO SAY BAD OR GOOD


	5. Started

1A/N WOW! SO much support! Thanks you guys! Here is chapter 5. Hope it is of satisfaction.

Chapter 5- Started

Yugi opened his eyes to the sunshine kissing his face. He rolled over on his side and let out a huge yawn. Yugi blinked a few times at the unfamiliar color of the room. The he remembered he was in Domino. Yugi sat up and looked about the room. He felt surprisingly rested for sleeping in such a new place. Yugi stretched and rolled out of the bed. He felt a smile grace his lips as he remembered the events of the night before.

No one was in the mood to go out so they had ordered pizza. Anzu, Bakura, and Ryou sat around him as Yugi told his life's story. Where he came from, his parent's deaths, school, Honda, and he even became comfortable enough to discuss the bullying troubles he faced. He enjoyed everyone's company, especially Ryou's. He was a lot like Yugi in many ways. Innocent, naive, caring, and compassionate about the small stuff. Yugi hoped that they would become closer. The only person he had problems with was Agent Atemu. The entire night he had sat in the corner just reading his book. Yugi had invited him over but he just shook his head and continued reading.

Yugi allowed his amethyst eyes to gaze at the clock. It was only 6 in the morning. The sun rose earlier here. He didn't really feel like falling back asleep so he marched over to the door and opened it a crack. Yugi listened. There were no sounds of good morning chatter. No sounds of breakfast being made or coffee being brewed. It was too early Yugi was about to retreat back into his room when he heard stirring coming from the living room. Yugi couldn't see in there from the small hallway so he decided to venture.

He tiptoed down the hallway and into the bright orange colored room. It was beautiful. This was where they had spent their previous evening. The lightly colored orange couch and arm chair made the room seem fake yet like a dream. Yugi spied Agent Atemu sitting on the couch, his nose in that book again. He didn't seem to notice Yugi peering around the corner. Yugi stepped fully into view. Here was his chance to get to know the agent better. However, the agent still didn't notice him. Yugi cleared his throat.

Agent Atemu sighed. "I saw you the first time." He muttered.

Yugi frowned. _It's okay Yugi, _he thought, _don't get discouraged. Maybe he just isn't a morning person?_ Yugi walked into the room and next to Agent Atemu. He was wearing the same black pants from the day before but his shirt was missing. Yugi found it hard to look away from that bare chest. "Good morning!" He said, cheerfully.

"Hmmm." the agent replied, still not looking up from his book.

"May I sit here?" Yugi asked quietly. The agent shrugged and Yugi planted himself next to his protector. "So..." He trailed off. He felt himself blushing as he was trying to figure out what to say. "Um, did you sleep well last night."

"As well as I ever do." Came the dull reply.

Yugi bit his lip and winced from it being sore yesterday. There was an awkward silence. Yugi starred at the crimson eyes that were still scanning the page. He couldn't help but wonder how the agent found himself with such eye color. It was quite unique. Creepy, yet so unique. The eyes suddenly stopped.

"It's rude to stare, you know." The agent said, finally looking up from his book.

Yugi shrugged. "Sorry." He stated. "I just wanted to spark a conversation or two. No one is up yet and I can't fall back asleep."

Atemu's eyes once again started to scan the page. "Well, go read a book."

"I'm not a reader." Yugi said flatly. He thought for a minute. "I'm more of a gamer."

Agent Atemu sighed greatly and closed his book with one hand. He starred at the floor and narrowed his eyes. "Don't you have something better to do than to bug me?" He snapped. He looked up with those burning embers and allowed their gazes to connect. Yugi could have sworn in that moment, the hot shot agent faltered. His features seemed to soften slightly but then he quickly looked away and as fast as the moment began, it was over. "It just that...I'm really into this book." He made an excuse.

Yugi couldn't help but feel a little hurt. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "I just wanted someone to talk to. I'll leave you alone." He said and got up to leave.

Before he could reach the hallway that lead away from the orange fantasy room, Agent Atemu broke his stride. "Why aren't you wearing them?"

Yugi stopped and turned around. "Wearing what?"

The agent's eyes were cast downward slightly. "Your contact lenses. You're not to take them out."

Yugi blinked. "Oh, yeah those." He said. "They hurt when I was trying to sleep so I took them out."

Atemu stood and looked at Yugi hard. "You are not to take them out." He repeated. "Suppose someone snuck into your room and saw that...color." He spat. "It could have ruined our entire cover. I don't care if they hurt. They are for your own safety. Just wear them."

Yugi felt water start to sting his eyes but he turned away before Atemu could see. "Fine." He whispered and walked back into his room. Yugi sprawled out on his bed and took a few deep breaths to get his emotions under control. He was only trying to be nice and start a friendship. He hadn't meant to start the morning horribly.

Yugi didn't know how much time had pasted before a soft knock came at his door. Yugi snapped himself out of his trance and got up to answer it. It was Ryou. He smiled warmly and gave Yugi a hug. "How are you doing this morning?" His strong accent sweeping Yugi's ears.

Yugi shrugged and allowed Ryou to enter his room. "Could be better, could be worse." It sounded like an appropriate thing to say. The last thing that he wanted was to make his hosts feel like he was complaining.

Ryou sat on Yugi's unmade bed and smiled sweetly. "You'll get use to it." Yugi smiled and looked about the room. "Atemu I mean." He explained and Yugi looked at him in surprise. "I heard it all. He's a tough nut to crack. He still lashes out at me sometimes. You just have to take the good with the bad."

Yugi sighed and sat next to his new friend. "I don't mean to sound as if I am complaining. I just don't know what he doesn't like about me."

Ryou shook his head and placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Angel," He said, using Yugi's cover name, "It isn't you personally, it is the situation as a whole. This guy that you saw, Malik, well, let's just say that his lover, Marik, and Agent Atemu go way back."

Yugi furrowed his brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Ryou looked into Yugi's eyes. "I'm afraid it really isn't my place to say. But he gets really pissed anytime those two and their gangs hurt anyone. He seems especially sensitive with you." Ryou explained.

Yugi took it all in. "So the mouthing off and the crude remarks...there all ways of showing how protective he is over me?" Yugi asked.

Ryou smiled, "I like that way of putting it."

Yugi looked up at him and thought for a moment. "I'm not feeling it." He said which put them both into a fit of giggles. Silence grew between the two as they starred off in different directions, wrapped up in different thoughts. He missed his grandfather, what was worse, he wasn't even allowed to call him. He wanted to go home badly. "When can I go back?" He asked.

Ryou blinked and looked at him. "Well now if you want. Atemu is getting coffee, he should be better in a few—,"

Yugi shook his head and cut the albino off. "No, I meant home."

There was a pause. "Depends." He said flatly. "I mean whenever they catch Malik and Marik. As soon as the trial is set up and they get convicted. It could take weeks to even catch them, maybe months or years. Then you have the trial..." Ryou trailed off and then started again. "I would say that it will be at the least 18 months before you can even think of the word home again."

Yugi felt a tear trail down his face.

Ryou immediately noticed his error and tried to make up for it. "I'm sorry. I really don't know!" He blurted out. "I mean I have only hosted for one other person before. Don't take it from me. I really don't know how long it will take. But, Angel, listen to me." He said, making his words force Yugi to look at him, "I hope there will be a time in which you are comfortable enough to call this place your home."

Yugi wiped his face and smiled. Ryou was very kind. He pulled Yugi into an embrace. "Thanks Ryou." He murmured when he let Yugi out of the death grip.

Ryou stood. "Anytime, Angel, anytime." He walked towards the door. "Well you better get ready for school. We are leaving in about an hour. Put the uniform on and be ready for breakfast. Bakura is making pancakes, especially for you. Anything you want on them?" He asked, already half way of the door.

Yugi thought for a moment. "Have any chocolate chips?"

Ryou turned and smiled. "Can't eat pancakes without them!" He said cheerfully and then in a more serious note. "We're going to be great friends Angel. I can tell already." He said and then shut his door.

Yugi felt the smile linger on his face. Ryou's sweet attitude made up for Agent Atemu's poor one so Yugi felt re-energized and ready to face the day again. He walked over to the dresser to find a white tee-shirt and a blue uniform just his size. Domino High School. Yugi was actually looking forward to going. Hopefully he would make some new friends. With Ryou by his side, it should be even more fun.

Yugi quickly changed and stopped by the mirror. His amethyst eyes that he family loved were now just a curse. Yugi quickly put the ice blue contacts in and cringed. Blue contacts made him look cold. However, the only other color he had to choose from was brown. Talk about not being his color. Yugi sighed, fixed his hair and tried to blink the contacts into place. They burned and made his eyes water. Once they set in place he walked outside.

Yugi found Anzu, Ryou. Bakura, and Agent Atemu sitting at the table. An empty spot waited for him. Smoking hot pancakes with butter, syrup and a heaping pile of chocolate chips awaited him. The smell made his mouth water. Yugi took his place and greeted everyone good morning.

"How did you sleep, kid?" Bakura asked.

"Fine, thanks." Yugi stated.

Agent Atemu scrutinized the younger teen. "Were you crying?" He asked. His voice was soft and almost edged with concern.

Yugi looked up, a slight blush on his face. "Umm.. No." He said. "It's these contacts. My eyes aren't use to wearing them yet." He explained, rubbing one of his eyes.

Agent Atemu grabbed Yugi's wrist and stopped him from rubbing any further. "You'll only make it worse that way." He said softly. "Try putting some cold water drops in them. That should help." he said. Yugi felt like the moment lasted forever. Atemu still had his hand on Yugi's for what seemed like minutes. Finally, he broke away and starred at his breakfast. "Well, lets eat." He said in the usual monotone voice.

Yugi still felt the warmth of the agent's hand on his wrist. Yugi smiled and put his other hand on that spot. Maybe there was hope for the stubborn agent yet.

A/N Alrighty then. Thats that! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it seems a little boring. I know that fluff isn't my virtue. Oh, by the way, for those of you wondering, Atemu really isn't acting out of character. If you remember duelist kingdom he was basically just as crude and ruthless at times. Don't worry though. He gets nicer as the story goes along. Now to thank the lovely people who review.

**ONIX-21-** It is really funny how you always seem to be the first person to review a new chapter. Are you stalking me? XP. Jk. Not too much RXB in this chapter but oh well. There are others. Was my update soon enough?

**Fan Girl 666- **Hahaha. Yeah the RyouXBakura was exceptional. However, it somewhat lacked this chapter. I'll try to fix that. I like centering on Ryou more than Bakura since he is a lot like Yugi. He is easier to write about. Thanks!

**RyuuHime-x-** yeah I know. I get them confused sometimes. I forget that all the dialogue must have Yugi's uncover name and then all the actual narration must have just his name. That way it doesn't confuse people greatly. Let me know if I mess up on that. Thanks so much!

**Maple Isabell-** I ruined my perfect timeline. Problem being, I haven't time to write and I don't want to post anything if I haven't written anything to take its place. I'll try to update everyday again. No guarantees though. Thanks so much for your support!

**Sapphire Princess of Egypt-** I know, Atemu is a complete jerk. Next chapter he gets really awesome. That should be up tomorrow or the next day. Depends. I think I explain his character the best in the next one. Hope this one suited you.

**Moriah93ohio-** Nothing great happened between them yet. Sorry. However, I have a feeling that you will enjoy next chapter. I wouldn't say that extreme stuff happens but something does to change the way they think of each other. WHOO! It will be up soon. Thanks!

**AnimeAngelRiku- **Hey no problem. I noticed that with lots of my reviewers. Because I am updating frequently, not a lot of people have time to review each chapter. Hard picturing Yugi huh? I found this one picture of him that looks just like what I picture him as. I'll try to find the link. Thanks again!

**SRRH-** Thanks for your review. I know I made Atemu sound cold but he will soften up. Yugi has ways of doing that. And yes, something did happen to him and you'll find out about that in about 3 chapters or so. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks again!

**Hikarirose16-** Could he fall in love with Atemu...oh definitely! It will happen, in fact, I have already written it to happen! So excited. Sorry for the two days with no update. I sort of lost the time to write so yeah. Thanks for the input!

**Singinshowtunes- **Thanks so much. I'm glad you let me know you are enjoying this story. It is great when people actually put in some feedback. It makes me feel appreciated. Thanks so much. Sorry for the late update. The next chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day.

**Yamischibi- **GREAT! It was awesome to hear from you. Hope this update was faster. I've been a little slow at writing lately because my uncle is a jerk and using our only computer constantly. Grrr. Anyways, next chapter should be up soon. Love ya!

Thanks to -**AtemYugi**, PuzzleFreak, **Sanni York**, Sansi, **Shamise**, Spirit Youko, **K-tiraam**, and Mamuro4ever for putting this story on ALERTS

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. School

1A/N Okay, chapter 6. I'm trying to finish this story as quick as possible. I don't want to be doing this when I am taking honors chemistry and stuff. I guess you guys didn't like the last chapter as much. That's okay. It wasn't my personal favorite. Okay, on with the fic. I don't own the series either, don't sue me.

Chapter 6- School

Yugi waited for the crosswalk sign to say that they could cross. He watched as the busy streets as they came to life. He was sure that this was exactly like New York City. The city that never slept. That could just be possible with this many people in town. Yugi sighed at the long traffic light. He didn't know why he was so impatient. They had plenty of time. Maybe it was the chill getting to him.

He looked to his side to see Agent Atemu dressed in the same uniform as he and Ryou. Apparently Ryou was not the person who was going to watch his every move. Agent Atemu was. Yugi looked back at the sidewalk cracks and tried not to step on the poor defenseless ants that were crawling all over the cool concrete.

Ryou and Atemu suddenly started forward and out of instinct, Yugi started to accompany them. He almost tripped over his new shoes but regained his balance. All that was lost was his pride as he looked at the girls across the street who were giggling at him. Yugi starred at his feet the whole way to school.

Domino High School looked a lot cleaner than the school he was used to at home. The halls looked at painted blue. There were snack stands outside the building. There was even an opportunity to eat outside if the weather permitted. Yugi smiled. Maybe he was going to like the school. He stopped when he saw a lot of girls starring at his guardian. He felt a ping of jealousy when the girls waved at him and giggled away.

Ryou suddenly grabbed Yugi's hand. "Come on, Angel!" He shouted with glee. "I want to introduce you to my friends!" He said as he tugged Yugi behind him. He looked behind him to see that his agent was following him at a distance and keeping his eye on him. It edged him to think that it was going to be like that from now on. Would he even be allowed to use the bathroom without the elder following him?

They ran through the double doors and into the classroom where many students were getting ready for the day. Ryou pulled him over to a small group huddled in the corner of the classroom. "Hey guys!" Ryou greeted them as they all looked up.

A blond with chocolate brown eyes looked Yugi up and down. "Hey...Ryou." He said as his eyes traveled to Ryou. He got up from the small group and circled Yugi. Just as Yugi was starting to feel uncomfortable, the young man turned back to Ryou. "Is dis him?" he asked. When Ryou nodded, he looked back at Yugi. "Well..." He said in a low voice. Yugi wasn't sure what to be prepared for. A slap? A punch? Maybe a throw against the wall? The blond suddenly smiled and placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Welcome ta Domino High!" He exclaimed.

Yugi felt a rush of relief. "Thanks." He replied.

He watched as the blond walked back over to his seat. Ryou placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders and went on the introduction ranks. "That wonderful guy was Jou. He's really cool guy to hang out with." Ryou pointed to the teen sitting next to him. He was taller than the rest with ice blue eyes like his own fake ones and brown hair. "That is Seto Kaiba. He owns a multimillion dollar industry and is filthy rich. I don't know why he hangs out with us poor folk." Ryou joked with a laugh.

Seto gave an awkward smile, "Hi." He said.

Yugi smiled back. "Nice to meet you."

Ryou sighed, "Wow, you actually got a smile. That's truly rare." He commented, making Seto snarl. Ryou continued introduction. He pointed to the next young man, an emerald eyed, black haired man. "That is Duke. He enjoys creating games and his father owns a game shop."

Yugi beamed, "Hey so does—,"

He was cut off by a sudden thump on his back. Yugi whirled around to seem that Agent Atemu had finally caught up. He had his hand painfully latched to Yugi's shoulder, replacing Ryou's. Jou and Seto smiled. "Hey Atemu! Glad to see ya back!" Jou said. Atemu smiled at the blond. Apparently this wasn't the first time Atemu had gone to this school.

"Can I speak with you for a minute." He asked Yugi through gritted teeth. He didn't give Yugi as chance to answer before he roughly, pulled him away from Ryou's grip and away from the crowd. "Do I have to remind you of the rules again?" He asked, sharply. "No names, no family, not anything from your other life is ever mentioned here. Is that clear?"

Yugi stuttered, "S-sorry." He apologized. "Force of habit."

Atemu sighed and used one hand to rub his temple. "Listen, I know its hard. But you can't let on to anyone who you were before." He looked back over at the crowd who was speaking with Ryou intently. "You're not Yugi Motou anymore. You're Angel Toumo, grew up in America and who is visiting your cousin for a while during your parent's divorce trials. You don't know how long you'll be here nor do you know anything about a game shop." He hissed turning back to Yugi. "Remember your cover." He said, keeping his voice down as two girls walked by them.

Yugi nodded and walked back over to Ryou without asking permission from Atemu.

TIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANG

The day seemed to go okay. Ryou's friends and classmates seemed open to the idea that he was just visiting from America. According to Ryou, they had no clue about WPP or that he was apart of it.

Yugi went through his chemistry class without a problem. It was the only class that he didn't have with Ryou but that didn't matter. For some miraculous reason, he had the same classes as Atemu did. It must have been strange for him. A 21 year old going to school with teens that were three to four years younger than he was. Yugi felt strange in his own shoes. Chemistry wasn't fun for him. It was too much math and not enough note taking the got him. However, Agent Atemu was careful to record every note that the teacher placed on the board. Not wanting to look foolish, Yugi started to do the same.

His last and final class was gym. The class that he dreaded most. Like all the other classes, he and Atemu were introduced to the other students who all looked happy to see them. In his other school, it wouldn't have been the same. If they were happy to see Yugi, it was only because they couldn't wait to practice their aim by throwing whatever they could at him.

Their only activity that day was weight lifting. Yugi didn't like it but it beat getting hit by hard balls. After a few times lifting he turned to see Atemu lifting something that involved his arm muscles. Yugi felt himself grow numb as he watched the young man lift all the weights possible on the bench.

Atemu finished and turned to see Yugi watching him. He smirked in a way and turned to do something else. Yugi was about to follow him when someone bumped into him. "Sorry." Yugi said out of instinct when, in fact, he had nothing to be sorry about.

"Oh, do forgive me, new meat." A sarcastic reply came. That didn't sound too friendly so Yugi looked over at the man who said it. He was a tall and heavy built guy with green hair. He looked ugly but tough. Yugi cringed as he gave a toothy grin. "Whats wrong, Angel baby?" He asked.

Yugi started to walk away but the man grabbed him, "Leave me alone." Yugi said sternly, surprised by his own bravery.

Apparently so was the man holding him. A few of his buddies came up from behind him and started to laugh. A red haired one exclaimed, "You going to let new meat talk to you that way?"

The green haired man growled and pushed Yugi roughly. "What's wrong baby cakes?" He asked.

"Don't call me that." Yugi growled, again surprised at his outburst.

Before he could react, a fist came into contact with his cheek. Yugi fell to the floor wordlessly as he tried to think about what just happened. That guy hit him. On his first day at school in a new place, a new city, that guy had the guts to hit him. Yugi rubbed his sore cheek and panted loudly at the pain. It hurt like hell. Then again he was used to it. The green haired man lifted Yugi by the collar.

"I suggest you put him down." A low baritone voice came from behind Yugi. He knew who it was and wanted to cry in relief.

The green haired man looked over and smirked. "Atemu this doesn't concern you. This punk ran into me and now he is going to pay."

Yugi felt a pinch of terror grab him. He heard the agent behind him growl. "I said..." He trailed off, his voice dangerously low. "Put him down."

The green haired man smiled. "Alright." He said and lifted Yugi only to throw him into the weight bench. Yugi hissed at the pain that gabbed through his right arm. He immediately heard Ryou's voice and saw him rushing towards him. However, it wasn't the first thing on his mind. He watched as Atemu launched himself at the young teen that was about a foot taller than he was. He moved with such grace yet fierceness that Yugi couldn't believe his eyes. In ten seconds flat, the agent had the bully on his stomach and both of his hands brought painfully behind his back.

"You'll regret that." Agent Atemu hissed as he shoved his knee into the younger's back.

The young man cried out and the teacher came running over. He pulled the agent off the poor high school teen and pulled him aside. Ryou helped Yugi to his feet. He started towards the teacher and his agent when Ryou pulled him away. "It's okay. He won't get into trouble." He stated as the assistant teacher dragged the green haired bully to the principal's office.

Yugi felt tears try to make their way into his eyes. Everyone was starring at him now. He hadn't meant to cause such a disruption. His right arm felt a little better but still sore. "Where are they going?" He asked, confused.

Ryou took him away and into the locker room to get some privacy. "All the teachers know what you're doing here. They are here to protect you as well. If anyone tries to harm you in any way, they understand that it is Atemu's job to protect you and won't punish him for it." He explained.

Yugi shook his head. "He's going to hate me now. I was suppose to keep a low profile."

Ryou was silent as the door opened and Jou came running in. "Hey. I saw dat scene back there. You alright, Angel?" He asked sincerely. Yugi looked up at him and smiled. It was nice to have someone actually act like they cared about him. He had just met Jou but found him an interesting and easy person to get along with. He nodded and Jou sat beside him. "Don't mind that guy. He's a punk and will always be dat way."

"Thanks, Jou." Yugi smiled and took a deep breath.

Ryou stood and grabbed a sip of water from the water fountain. "I'm sure that you can stay here." He commented after his little drink. "I'm sure the teacher won't mind."

Yugi shook his head. "No, I'm okay now. I want to go back and see where Atemu is." Yugi said confidently. He, Ryou, and Jou walked back into the gym room where everyone was back to doing their own thing. He scanned the room for Atemu and found him sitting on the steps alone. He was watching Yugi carefully, his usual emotionless face on. Yugi swallowed hard and made his way over to the agent. Jou and Ryou let him go alone. Yugi was prepared for anything. Even if it was an argument.

A/N I know. Crappy way to end the chapter but I had to find some place. Hope it was enjoyable. Next chapter will be even better I promise! Here are the thanks for last chapter. This is in the order in which I got the reviews.

ONIX-21- HAHAHAHA! Your review made me laugh so hard. I didn't mean what I said seriously. I just couldn't help but notice that you were the first one to review. You are again this time as well! I swear you must have really fast email or something. Anyways, thanks for the support as always. I'm trying to get these up as fast as possible. Update tomorrow. I promise!

AnimeAngelRiku- Hey I checked out some of your stuff. I think your writing is awesome! And you aren't bugging me. I think that if you review someone's story, they should have nice enough curtsey to look at their reviewers stories. I'm just sorry I didn't get a chance to do it sooner. I've just bee trying to get back on schedule. I started school Wednesday and everything seems all messed up. I'm almost done writing though! Look for an update soon!

Moriah93ohio- See? You were right! Atemu really does care. I know he may act like a jerk in the sotry but he does get better...and a little worse. You'll see what I mean in chapter 11. I'm trying to update once a day if I have time. Started school so now...well I don't have as much time on my hands anymore. Thanks so much for the review. I loved that you loved last chapter...did that make sense?

RyuuHime-x- I know! I think Atemu as a badass is the most amusing thing on the planet. He didn't really say anything funny this chapter but give him another chapter. I'm pretty sure I make him say some really ridiculous things. LOL. You know I didn't even think about putting in the title of the book Atemu is so "into". Maybe I should add that somewhere. Thinks deeply and smoke starts coming out of ears

Mamoru4ever- I know right!? Atemu really was into that book. Made me laugh so hard when I typed it. I can just see him saying that. Such a lie. Yeah, he seems like an ass now but you'll find out later why that is. He isn't mean at heart, just on the outside. Will Yugi be able to break him of it? Whoa. I'm making this sound like a movie trailer. Okay, I'm done. Thanks so much for the support. Loved as always!

SRRH- Nope. Ryou and Bakura have no knowledge of Yugi's old name, home, school, town of birth, nothing. All they do know is about the crime. That will be significant later. That was how Yugi's first day went. Awkward...very very awkward. I know I didn't do a very good job at showing how Atemu tailed him. Sorry about that. I will try to improve on it.

Singinshowtunes- you liked the scene with Yugi's eyes. Well then you're really going to like chapter 10 and 13. I have huge chunks on why that is significant. Right now it just seems like something I added in there but it isn't. This really wasn't too fluffy but near the end there are other fluffy scenes. This was more just to deepen the question of whether Atemu is protective because as has to be or because he wants to be. Thanks so much!

Fan Girl666- Yeah, I wasn't too sure how to end that chapter. Seems not a lot of people liked it. Oh well. I tried. Yeah, Yugi's going to work that being cute thing really well and it will help him get what he wants if you get what I mean. Sorry about the ending to this chapter. It wasn't really a cliffy or anything. Kind of a weird way to end the chapter but I couldn't think of anything else.

Xlight ForeverX- There you are. Yeah glad I gave you a good laugh last chapter. I thought it was an interesting line as well.

Sapphire Princess of Egypt- Well, they weren't friends. It is really hard to explain until you read chapter 8 I think. Don't worry though. There will be an explanation to why he is an ass, why he is part of WPP, and why Yugi fascinates him. Actually, I'm almost done with the entire story. You know what that means right? Updates everyday! Yeah! Thanks so much! Love ya!

Sansi- I love your fics! (Darkness Consumes The Light) Sorry, had to get that out. I'm glad that you reviewed for my story. Well, I can't say that this is my first YGO fanfic. I actually wrote a lot of them but I just recently got an account and started to post my favorite story idea. I don't mind that you didn't review before. I was just thanking those that were reading my story. I thank reviewers but not them and I don't get why. Anyways, yeah, I'm young. However, I hope to start a career with writing. If I get it down just write. Thanks for the review and if there is anything I should edit or change let me know!


	7. Bonding

1A/N Whoo! Chapter 7! I'm on a roll! So on with it! I don't own YGO

Chapter 7- Bonding

Yugi took a seat next to Agent Atemu who watched his approach carefully. He sat awkwardly, looking at the agent, waiting for him to lash out like he always did. But it never came. Not even a sigh of frustration escaped the young man's lips. He just starred at Yugi with a calm like expression. Yugi decided to start first. "I'm sorry."

At this, the agent looked away. "This is not the time nor the place to discuss it. We'll talk about it when we get back home." He said quietly. He turned back to Yugi and looked at his cheek carefully. His hand traveled up to caress the sore flesh. Yugi held his breath. "That looks painful. It has already started to bruise."

Yugi blushed and looked away. He hated getting pity attention like this. "I'm fine, really."

Atemu dropped his hand and looked at the boys in the corner of the gym, talking and doing nothing they were told to do. "Yes," He commented, "I suppose you are use to it, aren't you."

Yugi felt like he should have been offended by the words but in all honesty, he _was_ used to it. Back at his high school that was always how things were. Honda had been his only friend and protected him just as Atemu had done minutes ago. "I didn't mean to stir up trouble." He said, ignoring the fact that they weren't suppose to be discussing the matter.

The agent sighed. "It isn't your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about." He said. "If I would have been at your side, then this wouldn't have happened. I could have taken him out before he laid a hand on you." He said.

Yugi looked over at him in surprise. The agent was blaming himself for what happened and not him. He didn't know whether to feel flattered that the agent said such a thing or angry. It really wasn't anyone's fault. It just happened. "Those were really nice moves back there." Yugi said, trying to further the conversation.

Agent Atemu seemed to lighten up about that. "Thank you." He said. A thank you. It was better than anything Yugi had gotten out of him. "It took a while to master them. Weeks of constant work, but I'm a fast learner." He bragged.

A feeling of happiness swept over Yugi. He was glad that he found something to talk about that interested Atemu as well. He smiled and looked over at Ryou. He was waving him over. The school day was almost at it's end and it was time to change. He stood and Atemu immediately followed him. Yugi saw why. His bully was back, a defeated look on his face told Yugi that he really got in a lot of trouble. Agent Atemu watched him carefully and stayed unusually close to Yugi. Yugi found himself beaming anyway as he went into the locker room.

TIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANG

Yugi looked away as Bakura and Ryou kissed all over each other. He sighed, wondering if it was truly love or just lust. From Bakura's side, it looked like lust but from Ryou's side it was love. Ryou didn't seem like the kind of person who would go after someone just for the sex. Yugi guessed that there had to be real chemistry between them.

Anzu walked in with a cup of tea and nearly dropped it when she saw Yugi. "What happened?" She demanded, setting the cup down and looking over Yugi's cheek.

Yugi frowned, "Fight at school. I'm okay though."

Anzu looked over at Atemu. "You were suppose to be protecting him!" She nearly screamed.

Agent Atemu didn't flinch, he barely made any motions. He looked over at Yugi and shrugged. "I did." He said. "He's fine. Nothing two days of healing won't fix."

Anzu shook her head and lead Yugi away. She muttered to herself as she examined him in better light. Yugi hated it. He felt like some kind of specimen under the microscope. He hated having people baby him constantly. He walked away from Anzu. "Angel, honey." She said which made Yugi cringe.

"I'm fine." He said, trying to sound pleasant.

Bakura stopped nipping on Ryou for a minute to look Yugi over himself. "So you got your first battle wound today?" He remarked. "Good. You need some toughening up. You're going to have to learn not to let everyone walk all over you eventually." He stated. He was telling the truth. His words and Atemu's defending taught him that he couldn't avoid confrontation anymore.

Atemu walked into the next room, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom to change. Yugi went into his room and shut his door. He sat down on his bed and allowed himself to become deep in thought.

TIMECHANGEAGAINTIMECHANGEAGAINTIMECHANGEAAGAINTIMECHANGEAGA

Yugi opened his door to find the rooms all darkened with the night. Everyone was sleeping but him. He still couldn't get the events of the day out of his head. He wanted to take action. For the first time in his life he wanted to fight back. Yugi peered out into the hallway and listened for talking. There was none. It was 1 in the morning after all.

He walked down the hallway and looked into the dark orange room. It took Yugi a moment of squinting to realize that Agent Atemu wasn't sleeping either. In fact, he wasn't in the room at all. Yugi got walked around, trying to find where the agent had gone. There was no sign of him before Yugi looked out where the kitchen was. The red like kitchen lead to a rather large sliding window which lead to a balcony. The light was on and Atemu was standing outside, watching the night fly by.

Yugi took a deep breath before slowly opening the slider door and stepping out into the crisp night. Atemu didn't even turn around. "You're suppose to be sleeping." He commented.

Yugi shrugged. "I know. But its hard."

Atemu was silent for a few moments. "You don't have to worry about them hurting you, Yugi." He said, using Yugi's real name. "Even if they some how found you, I would make sure that nothing happened to you." He spoke making it sound like more of a promise than a statement.

"I know."

Agent Atemu turned to him. "Then why can't you sleep?"

Yugi looked at his feet, embarrassed to be talking about the subject. "Were you listening last night when I told everyone about how I was bullied a lot at school?" He asked. When Atemu nodded, he continued. "Well, with your comment today, you know about me being used to it and all, I realized that things don't have to be that way."

Agent Atemu frowned. "I didn't mean to imply that you're weak or anything. It was just a com—,"

Yugi looked up at him. "Oh! I know! I know!" He quickly fixed his statement. "I didn't mean to make you think I was hurt by it. It just made me think of my past and how bad I have let people treat me. So I was wondering if you could do me a personal favor?" He asked, casting his eyes away from the crimson.

Atemu paused, then, "If I can do it, then I will consider it."

Yugi bit his lip. "Can..." He trailed off and then continued, "Can you teach me to fight like you?" He asked.

Agent Atemu was quiet. Yugi feared the worst. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, he replied. "I don't know. It takes a lot of work. It takes a lot of will power." He looked Yugi up and down. "Not that I'm saying you can't handle it but..."

Yugi looked up at him, "Please?" He practically begged. "I know it is going to be hard, and I'm going to wish that I didn't ask you to help me..but..." He thought of the perfect way to word it. "I need someone who isn't afraid they will hurt me. Someone strong who won't take no more for an answer. Someone like you."

Agent Atemu took in the words and nodded. "If I agree you must work whenever I tell you and do whatever I tell you when I tell you to do it. Is that understood?"

Yugi nodded. "Anything so that people stop thinking I'm weak." There was an awkward silence. "So, when do we start?" He asked.

"Now." He said. He took Yugi by the hand and walked him into the red kitchen.

"Now?" Yugi asked. "It is 1:23 in the morning." He whined when looking at the clock.

Atemu stopped and crossed his arms. "You agreed anytime and whenever I said. I say now, so lets go. Prove to me that you're serious about this." Atemu said in a stern tone. Yugi felt himself toughen up a bit. Atemu wanted him to prove himself, then that was just what he was going to do. He nodded. "Good. Now follow me."

They walked out of the building and down a few streets. In a matter of minutes, they entered a building, one of only a few still open this time of morning. Yugi was surprised at how awake he was. He was actually excited about this. Agent Atemu was going to teach him how to defend himself. They walked through two double doors into a gym room in which mats were set out all over the place.

Agent Atemu nodded to one mat and Yugi followed him. When they reached the mat, Yugi watched as Atemu sat down. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms and legs. He took a deep breath and then released quietly. Yugi starred, unsure if something was wrong with the agent or if he was suppose to be doing the same thing. After a moment, Atemu opened an eye and uncrossing his arms, pointed to the floor.

"What are we doing?" Yugi whispered.

Atemu closed his eyes and reformed his stance. "Before you can learn to fight, you must learn to calm your mind." Atemu answered directly. "A busy mind can't make room for outside events. You must clear it. Now follow my posture."

Yugi did just that. He crossed his arms and legs. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Surprising even himself, it seemed as if thousands of thoughts were crowding his mind all at once. It was hard to concentrate on just one. Thoughts of the murder he witnessed, Honda's brutal slaying, missing his grandfather, his new home, Ryou and his friends, the fight today, keeping up low appearances... and the list just went on. Yugi tried taking a deep breath again and made the thoughts go away. Nothing mattered right now. Nothing was important. What was essential was his time being spent with Atemu, learning not to be a coward anymore.

One by one, the bad thoughts plaguing his mind went away. Then there was nothing. An overwhelming calm rested on him like a warm blanket. He sat like a statue, perfectly still. Not a thing bothering him. Nothing hurting him at all in the world. Yugi felt a smile grace his lips

Unknown to him, Atemu was watching him carefully. After a few minutes, he too resumed the position. They both sat that way for about an hour. Atemu waited for Yugi to object, to grow tired of the stance, but he never once complained. Finally Agent Atemu stood and bumped Yugi with his foot. "Let us begin."

A/NWell... that is bonding for ya. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will contain combat! Sweet!! I love you all so much!

Thanks to those who reviewed- **Xlight ForeverX,** Sansi, **SRRH**, RyuuHime-x, **ONIX-21,** AnimeAngelRuku, **fan girl666**, moriah93ohio, **follow-the-light-review**, mamoru4ever, **hikarirose16**, Sapphire Princess of Egypt, and **singinshowtunes**. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Thanks for those who alerted this story- **AtemYugi**, Fetch of the Valkyrie, **Maple Isabell**, PrincessNala, **Puzzlefreak**, Sanni York, **Shamise**, Smeepalicious,** Spirit Youko**, YamisChibi, and **K-tiraam. **(They didn't reaview but I still love them anyway. Hope you guys liked it.)

Thanks to who faved but didn't review- **Crazy Mishka**, PrincessNala, **Yamischibi**, and darkangel795


	8. Lesson

1A/N Okay chapter 8. I do wish this story got a little bit more reviews but I love the people that actually try to send me some stuff. It really makes my day. Here is the next chapter.

NOTE: Everything you read in this chapter, I looked up or it is knowledge from my own defense classes! You may learn something from it!

Chapter 8- Lesson

Agent Atemu and Yugi stood opposite of each other. Atemu looked Yugi up and down, his face showing that he was deep in thought. When he saw Yugi starring at him, he blinked with nervousness, "I never taught anyone how to fight before. Never had time." He admitted. He brought his hand to his chin and thought curiously. Yugi noticed a weird characteristic about the young man, he was actually being kind. It was like a completely different person was with him than the one he had been introduced to only yesterday. Ryou and Anzu were right. Atemu wasn't so bad. "Okay," Atemu said, breaking Yugi's thoughts. "I suppose the first thing you should learn is how to make a proper fist."

Yugi fisted his hand and showed Agent Atemu. "Like this?"

Atemu shook his head. "Close but no. You must keep you wrist level with your hand and your arm. If you can put a level on it and it is straight, you have the right idea. If your wrist is allowed to bend backwards or forwards, there is a possibility that you may rip tendons, nerves, or muscles." He explained. He lifted his hand and fisted it. It came down slightly as if on an angle but the wrist was perfectly alined. "This way."

Yugi looked at his own hand and tried to fix it. Angling his hand down just a little showed a straight line across his fist. "I think I got it." Yugi said, slightly embarrassed by the victorious tone in his voice. It wasn't like he had conquered Everest or something.

Atemu nodded, "Now you need to curl your fingers correctly. Make them as tight as possible. Put your finger nails on the meaty part of your palm, likewise." Atemu said and demonstrated. Yugi followed suit with no problems. "Now, make sure that your thumb is over the middle of your fingers. This is so your first two fingers are more out than your other two." He explained.

Yugi followed the directions perfectly. "Like this?"

Atemu nodded. "Now..." He looked around, then lead Yugi over to a punching bag in the corner of the room. Yugi didn't let go of the position of his wrist for fear that he wouldn't be able to get it back the way Atemu had shown him. "Here. Hit this."

Yugi looked at Atemu and then back at the punching bag. "How?"

Atemu looked dumbfounded but then looked at Yugi's wrist. "Well, you want to make sure you hit the bag with your knuckles and not your actual fingers. The knuckles cause more damage and you are less likely to hurt yourself in the process." He stood in front of the punching bag and gave it a good hit. "Do it fast and strong. When you're about to hit someone, the last thing on your mind should be being afraid to hurt them."

Yugi nodded and looked at the bag. He took a deep breath and hit it hard. It wasn't nearly as impressive as Atemu's quick punch, but it was a punch. Yugi smiled and looked back up at Atemu. "How was that?"

"Pathetic." Atemu said.

Yugi looked hurt but took the criticism well. Atemu was only trying to help him after all. "What did I do wrong?"

Atemu crossed his arms. "There was no passion in it. There was no emotion. When you hit someone, you have to have a reason. Let me ask you something. Why do you want me to teach you how to fight?"

Yugi thought a moment. "Well, I want to be able to handle myself in a fight."

Atemu sighed. "Okay, let's go." He said and turned around to start walking away. Yugi wasn't too sure what he meant. Agent Atemu noticed Yugi wasn't coming so he stopped and turned around. "Well, lets go." He said impatiently.

Yugi followed him quickly, "Where are we going?" He asked as they exited the building.

"Home."

"Why?" Yugi asked. "What did I do wrong?"

Atemu waited for a light to allow them to cross. He didn't look Yugi directly in the eyes. "In order to be a great fighter, there is something that you must learn. You haven't learned it yet, therefore, you can not possibly become a fighter. You're not ready. When you are, we shall continue." He explained and then started to cross the road.

"What haven't I learned?" Yugi questioned, upset his training was over just as it began.

Atemu shrugged, "That is for you to figure out."

TIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANG

Yugi lifted weights by himself in the corner. Atemu was keeping a watchful eye on him but hadn't said more than three words to him since their discussion earlier that morning. Ryou and Anzu had tried to get him to spill but Yugi had refused. Agent Atemu was so agitating at times. Yugi wished he had the courage to say so but as usual, he just kept quiet.

Ryou hustled over to him. "Seriously, what is going on between you and Atemu? You guys haven't said anything to each other all day. Did he do something we should know about?" Ryou asked, his voice laced with more concern than anger. "Angel, we're friends right? You can tell me. If he did something that made you uncomfortable—,"

Yugi snapped his head up, "No!" He shot Ryou's theory down quickly. "No! No. It has nothing to do with that. I just..." He trailed off, then saw Jou heading in their direction. "I just wanted some advice and he didn't tell me what I wanted to hear." Yugi said.

Jou knelt beside Yugi on the weight bench. "He's back today." He said. Yugi didn't have to ask who. He immediately saw the green haired teen from yesterday heading in their direction. "Maybe we should hang near the teacher today?" Jou suggested.

Yugi rubbed his bruised cheek from yesterday. "No. Let him come."

Ryou looked surprised and Yugi saw him looking over to try to find Atemu. He was no where in sight. "Oh man." Ryou whined, the teen growing nearer. "Why does he have to bother us today?"

The green haired teen stopped in front of them. He glared at Yugi and looked around to see if the teacher was anywhere. "Well, well. Alone again little Angel." He mocked. Yugi remained silent. "You're little protector isn't here around to watch me mop the floor with ya."

Jou stood defensively in front of Yugi, "Leave him alone, Yamori."

Yamori huh? Yugi didn't break the glare as Yamori looked Jou up and down. "And what if I don't want to. You're not going to stop me. You're nothing but a wannabe punk." He said and tried to push Jou aside but he stood his own ground. Yugi felt the situation get more tense. Yamori growled, "Well if you insist on being first with a black eye then so be it."

"Stop!" Yugi yelled as he pushed Jou out of the way and Yamori missed his target.

"Angel!" Ryou yelled. "What are you doing?"

Yugi had stood up, his followed the instructions Atemu had given him in the earliest hours of the morning. He made the perfect fist and gritted his teeth. "I'm not going to let you hurt my friends." He growled.

Yamori seemed taken aback but then smirked. "You're going to fight me?"

Yugi nodded. "I fight for the people I care about." He answered. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his new friends after what he had dealt with when Honda died. If anyone was going to hurt them, Yugi would make sure he did all he could to stop them. His agent wasn't around, convenient. Yugi was ready for anything. It was probably going to hurt. But it was worth it.

Yamori smiled. "I'm going to enjoy this." he said, raising a fist as well.

Speed and power. Atemu had taught him that much, and Yugi was going to go far with it.

A shadow suddenly formed behind Yamori, which made him turn around. "Is there a problem here?" It was Seto. He stood with his arms crossed, Atemu at his side. "I wouldn't want to have to embarrass you in front of all your classmates." Seto growled. "I suggest you leave my friends and boyfriend alone."

Yugi was wondering who he meant but Jou walked around them and wrapped his arms around Seto's waist. "I was wondering when you were going to get here."

Seto placed his hand on the teen head. "It's alright, pup. Atemu and I will take it from here."

Yamori starred at Atemu, and not wanting a repeat of yesterday, turn and walked away. Atemu watched him go and then glanced over at Yugi who was still in a fighting position. Atemu walked over to him and put his hand on the fist he had created, caressing it away. "Good. You've perfected it." He commented. "Now you're ready."

Yugi blinked. "Huh?"

Atemu smiled at him. A genuine smile. "When fighting you must learn that you can never fight for yourself alone. You fight in order to protect the ones you care about." He explained. "Now you're ready to continue." He finished and rubbed Yugi's arm. He turned and walked away, "Meet me where we were this morning after school."

Yugi and Ryou watched him go. Ryou had his chin down to the floor. "He's teaching you how to fight?" He practically whispered.

"Yeah, why?" Yugi asked curiously.

Ryou closed his mouth and shook his head in wonder. "One thing that I have learned from this program is that everyone wants to learn how to fight. You're the first person in which he has tried to train." Ryou paused and looked at Yugi. "He must really like you."

Yugi felt himself blush. He too was beginning to think that he truly liked Atemu too.

Jou and Seto walked up to them, still clutching one another. Seto smiled down at Yugi, "Well, Well. Seems Atemu has taken a liking to you. He told me that he wanted to see how you would fair in your own fight. Obviously he sees something in you." Seto remarked. "Who knows? Perhaps one day you two will be like Jou and I now." He said.

Yugi turned a deep scarlet as Jou and Seto started kissing all over each other. The crazy part was, secretly, he hoped so, too.

A/N Aww. Fluffiness! Well with this chapter there is going to be a time change. In feact, next chapter is going to be about 3 months later in the story. I need some room to work with it. It should be up asap. I'm trying my best, really! Please review. Here are the thanks from last chapter!

Thanks to those who reviewed- **moriah93ohio**, fan girl 666, **mamoru4ever**, singinshowtunes, **ONIX-21**, Chibi Kuriboh, **Sansi**, SRRH, **RyuuHime-x**, hikarirose16,** Xlight ForeverX**

REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE?


	9. Lonely?

1A/N Hey guys. Trying to update faster now. Sorry if it is a little slow. I'm leading towards the climax of the story. I don't own anything.

Chapter 9- Lonely

Yugi starred at the black board and listened to his chemistry teacher's droning. He felt like he had been in this class for years, though it had only been a little over two months since he started. Agent Atemu kicked him in the leg, trying to make him pay attention. Yugi smiled at him. The agent hadn't changed much over the two months they were together. But a lot of things had.

The more he thought about it, the more he noticed how much he had grown up over the past eight weeks. Ryou had noticed too. Yugi, Ryou, Jou, and Seto were all very tight now. As tight as you can get from living a lie. Several time Yugi almost slipped about his other life but Ryou and Atemu had caught him. "You have to be more careful. You don't want people to start looking in places where they shouldn't." Ryou had said. "Especially Seto. He has the power to do whatever he wants. If he wants your background checked, then he'll have it checked. We don't want that kind of attention."

Though the past few weeks had been easier, Yugi found it harder and harder to find his own place. He felt as if he fit in with the friends but his love life wasn't even existent. Ryou had Bakura, Jou had Seto. Couples all around school seemed to be constantly mocking Yugi's existence. It wasn't that he had a problem with finding people. Several girls had asked him out, but women weren't his forte.

He had his eye on Atemu. However it was like trying to catch wind in a bottle. You can feel it all you want but you can never capture it. Agent Atemu was strictly off limits. It was hard though. Lately, he was all Yugi could think about. He couldn't quite place his finger on one quality that he liked about the agent for there were so many. His protectiveness over Yugi, his sexy looks, his bad ass attitude, his leader qualities, there were so many.

They were spending more and more time together. Most of their time was spent fighting and Yugi was becoming quite good at it. Atemu had taught him several lessons about fighting and self defense. Yugi opened his spiral to see them listed in his notebook. He had taken notes on them so he would remember.

_**1) Use your head, literally. Use the top portion of the forehead to bang the assailant's nose. This may case breakage and give you enough time to get away.**_

_**2) Use your teeth. Biting can be a huge advantage. It tears flesh. Just remember to sink in and shake head vigorously to get the right affect. Last resort due to AIDS contraction. **_

_**3) Use your voice. Screaming can be your best weapon. It may stun your attacker as well as let someone else know you're in danger.**_

_**4) Use elbows to hit attacker in the nose, eyes, ribs, head, anywhere to cause damage. The strong bones can deliver force and cause the most pain for the attacker. **_

_**5) Raking your fingernails. Use your nails to scrap skin and cause blood. DNA for later as well as a chance to put some hurt on the assialant.**_

_**6) Striking with side of hand. Almost in a karate chop fashion, hit attacker with side of hand on soft tissues of the body. Strike with harsh force.**_

_**7) Hitting the nose. Keep your palm at a 45 degree angle and strike assailant directly in the nose. This could cause the nose to break or even be fatal, giving time to escape and call for help.**_

_**8) Knees, like elbows, are hard weapons. Use them to attack Assailant in the groin and run fast for help. Also can be used on head and ribs if positioning is correct.**_

_**9) Kick with the dorsum part of your foot. It prevents breakage but also gets a good hurting on the attacker.**_

_**10) Use your shins for attack. They are a strong weapon and can deliver great force when needed.**_

Yugi sighed after reading over all his comments. He looked over at Atemu who was scribbling notes down from the board. Yugi became agitated. Why did he have to look so good? Just taking notes off the board made Yugi feel light headed. Yugi continued to stare at him. Finally he came to a decision. I have to tell him. _He'll shoot me down but then I'll be able to stop thinking about him. _Yugi reasoned.

He wrote a note to Agent Atemu. _**Want to go fighting this afternoon? I'm sure there are a few more lessons that I need to learn.**_ Yugi passed it to the agent who flipped it open. He scanned it with his crimson eyes and then looked Yugi up and down. He scribbled something back and flicked it to Yugi. He opened it up quickly. _**I have to stop by the condo for a minute. I need to pick something up. Then we can go. **_

TIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANG

As quickly as the school day started it was over. Yugi was in his room changing out of his school clothes. He put on some tight jeans that weren't easy to work in. He hoped his plan would work. He put all his school books away and walked out into the hallway. He heard voices coming from at the end of the hall, in the orange room. Yugi crept over and listened carefully.

It was Agent Anzu and Atemu talking to each other. Anzu was saying, "Come Atemu. You and I have known each other for a few years now. We're not children. Why don't you come and sleep with me tonight?"

Yugi felt his heart stop. Was she doing what he thought she was doing?

He heard Atemu grumble. "It would be unprofessional." He muttered. Yugi peered around the hallway and looked into the orange room. Anzu and Atemu were standing opposing each other, Anzu with hands on her hips. Atemu had his arms crossed and he too was changed out of his uniform. He shook his head. "Captain wouldn't like it anyhow."

Anzu placed a hand on Atemu's shoulder. "How will he know?" She asked softly.

Yugi felt like he was going to be sick.

Anzu crept closer to Agent Atemu until they were almost touching. Atemu gave her a quizzical look. He didn't have time to react before she pressed her lips on his. Yugi watched, wide-eyed. It was a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. Atemu reacted immediately by pushing her off him. "What the hell was that?" He asked, a serious and threatening tone escaping his lips. He sounded pissed and Yugi was glad for it.

Anzu looked hurt. "You...I" She looked for the right words. "I thought..."

Atemu lifted his hands up in shock and surprise. "Listen, Anzu...You're great and all. You're the best partner I have ever had but... I don't care for you that way." He admitted. "I'm sorry. You're a great friend though. And there is someone out there for you. It just isn't me." He said softly, not wanting to hurt the woman any more than he already had.

Agent Anzu looked away embarrassed and nodded. She bit her lip and walked out of the room, out of the condo, grabbing her jacket before she left. Atemu watched her go. Yugi and he stayed completely still for a few moments. Suddenly, Atemu spoke, "So are you ready?" He asked.

Yugi looked around and stepped out. "How do you always know I'm there?" Yugi asked.

Agent Atemu turned to him with a smirk. "I'm the best agent out there. I wouldn't be protecting you if I wasn't." He bragged, grabbing his jacket. "You ready to go? I thought you wanted me to teach you today?"

Yugi stood where he was. "Will she be okay?" He asked.

Atemu blinked but then nodded. "Yes. She'll get over it. This isn't the first time she has pulled a stunt like that. She'll be fine in a day or two." Atemu said as if it was no bog deal. "Now lets get out of here."

Yugi stepped forward, "Actually, Atemu. There was something that I wanted to..." He trailed off.

"What?" Atemu asked sharply.

Yugi took a deep breath, "Do you think we could just.. I don't know. Go for a walk and talk about things?"

Atemu looked at him oddly. "Why?"

"Well I was thinking the other day, I have known you for a little over two months yet we know nothing about each other. I was thinking we could just hang out and...relate?" Yugi questioned hoping by all the gods in the universe Atemu would say yes. "Just an idea." Yugi added so if he was rejected it would seem like a big deal.

Atemu looked him over and shrugged. "Whatever." He said and walked out the door. It was close enough to a yes for Yugi, who bound after him.

TIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANG

"My father was an FBI agent and my mother worked for the police investigations. That was how they met and fell in love." Atemu explained as they walked down the street. "They worked on many cases together before my father proposed and they finally got married. Two years later they had me. I was always raised with a strong hand of right and wrong. Teachers would tell my parents that I was the most disciplined child around." Atemu smiled.

Yugi listened with open ears. It was the first time Atemu had ever told him anything about his past and Yugi didn't want to say anything for fear it would stop him.

Atemu's smile disappeared. "When I was fifteen years old, my parents and I were out to dinner. We were walking back to our apartment in the city when two men came up from behind us. My parents knew them but I didn't at the time. The pulled guns on us and told my parents to get on the ground. Then...everything happened so fast."

Yugi looked up at him when Atemu stopped. His eyes where reflecting the pain of remembrance. Yugi placed a hand on Agent Atemu's shoulder and gave him an encouraging look.

Atemu looked away from Yugi's fake ice blue eyes and continued, "They shot my parents. Apparently they had helped put away some bad drug lords. Problem being, they already had a gang out in the cities and pulling the strings from inside their jail cells."

Yugi thought a moment. "Did the police ever catch them? Who were they?"

Atemu walked stiffly and looked down at Yugi. "That was why I was assigned to this case. It was Marik and Malik, when they were teenagers. It was one of the first crimes they ever commited. Put them far up on the FBI's most wanted list as well as gave them reputations. Killing two of the top people in the police force can really give you power with other criminals. I'm not too sure that wasn't the reason they are all powerful today." Atemu explained.

Yugi felt sorrow drifting from Atemu. "I'm sorry." Was all he could think of to say. It was such a cliche. But it was the only thing that made sense.

Atemu shrugged it off and put his usual expressionless face on. "It was a long time ago."

Yugi stopped walking and put his hand on Atemu's arm. He stopped walking as well and gave Yugi a questioned look. "It doesn't matter how long ago it was. It still hurts. You don't have to put up such a strong barrier for me." Yugi suggested. Atemu starred at him and then looked away. Yugi continued walking and finally let go of Atemu's arm. "Want to grab something to eat?" Yugi suggested.

"Sure." Atemu said.

TIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANG

After dinner, they walked back to the condo in silence. Yugi looked at the crimson eyes that were clouded with thoughts. Yugi decided to break the silence. "I had fun with you today. I know I can be boring sometimes but...yeah. It can't be easy hanging out with someone four years younger than you."

Atemu shrugged. "It was fine."

Yugi smiled, he knew Atemu well enough to know that meant in translation 'I had a lot of fun too, Angel. We'll have to do it again sometime'. Yugi looked up at the big building they were heading to. It had gotten chilly since the sun went down. Yugi forget to bring a jacket and started to shiver.

Agent Atemu looked over at him. "You cold?" He asked. He took off his jacket and placed it around Yugi's shoulders . Yugi blushed like mad but welcomed the warmth of the jacket.

"Thanks."

"Uh-hm." Was all Atemu replied. There was another silence as they entered the building and waited for the elevator. They entered it and waited for it to reach their floor. Atemu looked over at Yugi. "You know, you're the first person I have ever told my story to?" He asked.

Yugi blinked in surprise. "Really?" He asked, trying to hide his excitement. He turned towards Atemu and smiled, "I'm glad. See, was it so bad to open up? Sometimes it feels good to let out pent up memories and feelings." Yugi suggested.

Atemu was starring at him kind of funny. Yugi was about to ask him if he was okay but didn't get the opportunity. Atemu had taken him by the shoulders and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Yugi froze, wide-eyed for a moment before closing his eyes and relaxing. It seemed like a life time before they both broke apart panting. Atemu looked away instinctively. "Um.." He panted, "Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." He said looking wildly around the small elevator.

Yugi was still planted in the spot he was before. Frozen in the same position. He looked up at Atemu and felt his heart fluttered. "Wow." He whispered, barely heard by even himself. Before he could speak another word Atemu was on him again. They kissed once, twice, three times. Yugi opened his mouth inviting the agent in. The invitation was granted and a tongue battle began.

By the time the kiss had ended both were breathless. Yugi panted in surprise and passion that was spewing out of him. It was better than he could have ever imagined.

A/N Okay, ending it there. I know I'm terrible. Sorry but it had to be done. Hope you liked it. **Next chapter will have a small lemon in there**. Review people it is easy!


	10. Together lemon

1A/N Yippy! Chapter 10! So happy. Okay hold on to your chairs people! I don't own YGO

Lemon...beware.

Chapter 10- Together

Clothes were everywhere. Yugi had somehow managed to yank Atemu's shirt off even though it really should have been unbuttoned. Atemu was violently throwing his jacket and Yugi's shirt on the floor of Yugi's room. Atemu pushed Yugi up against the door which Yugi was trying desperately to shut. He locked it from the inside and tried to sort out everything he was feeling at once. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt before. It made his joints go limp and his muscles weak. It only worsened when Atemu started kissing and nipping his neck.

Yugi panted like crazy, allowing his head to fall against the door. The agent was now unbuckling his own pants but stopped to take off Yugi's sweats. He pulled Yugi away from the door and pushed him lightly on the bed. He continued a trail of kisses up and down Yugi's bare chest making him breathless. Yugi was now helping him with his own pants when Atemu stopped him. "Shouldn't we talk about this?" He asked in a husky lust-filled voice.

Words were the last thing on his mind. Even if he could form them, his hormones weren't going to allow him to speak. Yugi shook his head vigorously. "Talk later." He managed to get out and Atemu needed no further instructions. He yanked his pants off until he and Yugi were only left in their boxers.

Atemu laid on top of the teen and slowly slid the last of the clothing off both of them. He stopped his kissing and allowed his lust filled eyes to settle on Yugi's ice blue ones. "I don't like them." Atemu panted out. "Take them out."

It took Yugi a moment to realize he meant the contacts. Yugi immediately tore both contacts out and throw them on the floor, not caring if thy were messed up. He had more.

Atemu looked into those amethyst orbs. "Beautiful." He said as he started to rub his clammy body up and down Yugi's. Yugi gasped as the agent started to nip as his ear lobe as allowed a single hand to travel up and down the teen's exposed thigh. Exposed. Yugi was still a virgin and that startling fact crept back into his mind. Only for a moment before Atemu kissed Yugi's lips passionately. He seemed to read Yugi's mind. "I'll be gentle." He soothed in a tone Yugi never heard him use before. The harsh attitude was gone.

Yugi was starting to sweat and the panting was becoming worse. He felt pressure building up in his groin. It wasn't a feeling he was use to. He never touched himself before. He always thought it was embarrassing to have no one but yourself. Yugi found out quickly just how better it was to have someone else do the honor. He moaned as Atemu stroked his lovingly, kissing his cheek and neck.

It felt awkward in a way but at the same time just right. Yugi wasn't sure what to do with his hands. He placed them on Atemu's back and allowed them to flow up and down the toned muscles. The arousal flowing through his body distracted Yugi from Atemu's finger at his entrance. Slowly pushing it in, Yugi hissed slightly. Atemu stopped kissing him and looked down at Yugi with soft crimson eyes. "Sh." He cooed. "Relax."

Yugi did just that and the stinging faded into more pleasure. He closed his eyes as another finger was added, stretching him in smooth motions. His body started reacting on its own accord and he started to move against the intrusions.

A slight whimper escaped his lips as the fingers withdrew, leaving Yugi feeling vulnerable and cold. Atemu smiled down at him passionately and allowed his other hand to smooth the sticky blond bangs out of those amethyst eyes. Yugi felt himself blush and looked away from the crimson. Atemu grabbed hold of Yugi's hips. "Look at me." He breathed. Yugi did just that and Atemu kissed him again. "You're perfect." He commented before slowly sliding in.

Yugi's arousal faltered slightly at the over whelming pain. Atemu settled and remained perfectly still as Yugi bit his lip and tried to adjust to the intrusion. Tears were welling up in his eyes. Yugi wrapped his arms tightly around Atemu's neck, breathing more easily. The pain eventually subsided and Yugi bucked his hips slightly, showing he was ready for movement.

Atemu leaned forward and gently kissed a trailing tear falling down his little angel's face. He pulled out slightly and continued the slow thrusts until Yugi grew impatient with him. He needed something. Anything but this slow pace. He panted and rolled his head back as the thrusts came hard.

Then something hit him. He wasn't sure what it was but he didn't care. All Yugi knew was he wanted that feeling again. It made him see stars and he moaned loudly. He hoped Bakura and Ryou weren't hearing it. It would have been better if they weren't home but Yugi was unsure. Another strike to his pleasure center gave out another moan. He was so close.

Atemu felt it too. He thrust harder and quicker, knowing his protected wouldn't hold out much longer. After only a few minutes, Yugi felt the climax, not only physically but mental and spiritually. He felt like he and Atemu were one. He could feel their hearts beating in sync, their fingers were now laced, their souls connected. Atemu groaned his name...his real name as their amazing activity ended and they both collapsed, fatigued on the bed.

Yugi panted for several minutes before looking at Atemu who had his head on Yugi's chest. Atemu slowly kissed his way back up to Yugi's lips and allowed another long kiss to be shared before he pulled out of the exhausted body below him. He lay next to Yugi and drew him in his arms. After a moment of silence, he looked down at the drooping amethyst eyes. "Did I hurt you."

Yugi nestled into his agent's chest and sighed, shaking his head. "I've never..." He whispered. "That was amazing."

Atemu smiled and sat up slightly. He pulled the blanket at the end of the bed over both of them even though they were still getting rid of heat. Yugi snuggled into Atemu when he felt the agent's arms wrap tighter around him. He never felt like this before. He was love sick, with someone he wasn't allowed to be with nonetheless. Yugi didn't have to be a cop to know that what they just did wasn't allowed. What now? But it was so amazing. Atemu was completely different when they were together. He was open, kind, compassionate, loving even. The badass cover made him even more mysterious. And Yugi liked mysterious.

Yugi kept his eyes closed as he fell into a dreamless and calming sleep.

TIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANG

When Yugi came to, his wrapped his arm's around the body below him...or more like the pillow below him. Yugi's eyes snapped up as he looked at his surroundings. He was still naked on the bed, the blanket wrapped around him nicely. However, Atemu was no where to be found. Yugi swung his bare legs on the side of the bed and stood. His clothes were still there but the agent's were gone. Yugi frowned.

He looked back at the bed and blushed. The sheets were definitely going to have to be changed. He dressed in fresh clothes and looked at the clock. It was about 10 in the evening. Yugi ripped the sheets off the bed and creaked the door open. No one in sight.

Yugi made his way over to the washer and dryer and shoved the bedings into the washer. He placed it on hot only to hear a clearing of a throat behind him. Yugi whirled around and looked at who had taken him by surprise.

It was Bakura and Ryou, cuddling together and watching Yugi carefully. Ryou looked at the sheets and back up at Yugi. "Why are you washing your sheets?" Ryou asked curiously.

Yugi felt himself panic. No one could know. Agent Atemu could loose his job if they found out. Yugi backed up against the washer and smiled. "They smelled kind of funny." Yugi remarked and started to exit the room when Bakura let go of Ryou and blocked his escape.

"You changed them this morning. Why would they smell already?" Bakura asked, a stern look planted on his face.

Yugi looked desperately over at Ryou who was smirking at him. They knew. Both of them."I...ah." Yugi began but Ryou shook his head and giggled.

"I can't believe you guys! I knew it! I just knew it! What did I tell you Bakura?!" Ryou exclaimed excitedly, "Didn't I tell you this was going to happen." He laughed and leaned against the wall. "So how was he? Wonderful?"

Bakura cleared his throat. "Enough." He snapped sternly, catching both Ryou and Yugi off guard. He looked Yugi up and down. "I don't know what you think you're doing with him. But Atemu is strictly off limits. He'll loose his badge and reputation if he gets caught messing with you. Don't let us catch you again." He scolded at Yugi before turning around and leaving.

Yugi watched him go, fear in his eyes. "I just.." He lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry. I just like him a lot and I—,"

Ryou gave Yugi a huge hug. "Ignore him." Ryou said. "Atemu is his playmate is all. It isn't that he doesn't like you, it is more of the relationship he doesn't like. If you and Atemu hang out that is less time he gets to spend with his little agent buddy. Come let us get a snack before bed. Tomorrow is Saturday which means we get to sleep all day." Ryou said happily and bounced into the kitchen.

Yugi followed after getting a harsh look from Bakura as they passed the living room. "Hey Ryou?" Yugi asked, "Is it okay if I ask you something personal?"

Ryou grabbed a bag of oreos and looked over at Yugi. He nodded and went to get two glasses, pouring milk for the two of them.

Yugi sat next to his friend and looked him square in his chocolate eyes. "Why are you here?" He questioned, "I mean, you are way too young to be apart of the whole agent scene, so why are you here? How do you know about all this, the whole WPP, I mean?" Yugi asked as he took one cookie and dipped it in his milk, then taking a bite.

Ryou munched on his cookie. "I was apart of WPP for a while. Bakura was my agent and followed me around everywhere. We grew attached to each other. However, my parents didn't like just how close we were getting..." He trailed off, then cleared his throat, "They gave me a choice, him or them. I choose him."

"Why?" Yugi asked. "I'm not trying to pry, I just...they were your family."

Ryou smiled at him, "You and Atemu have been together, what, two hours now? What would you do to be with him always?" He asked, letting it sink in, "How about after you have known him for a year, like I knew Bakura?"

Yugi nodded, eating another cookie, "I see your point. You said you were in witness protection, do you mind if I ask why?"

Ryou shrugged, "My uncle, a big shot lawyer was killed when he didn't get a murderer off for killing his family. His client had guys that came back and killed him and said he was going after our entire family. That included us, so I had to leave."

"I'm sorry." Yugi said, looking at the table.

"It was almost three years ago." Ryou said, shrugging off the matter.

Yugi looked around for a minute. "Where is Atemu?"

"I don't know. Must be out doing something." Ryou reasoned, the looked at Yugi again. "Why aren't you wearing your contacts? I haven't seen you without them for quite a long time."

Yugi blushed and bit back a smile, "He didn't like them in. He likes my real eye color." Yugi said, his heart leaping. Ryou shook his head as he looked Yugi up and down. The smile vanished, "What?"

Ryou laughed, "Oh, you got it bad!"

"What?" Yugi asked.

"You're love sick." Ryou teased, leaving his seat and walking down the hall.

A/N I know. A weird way to end the chapter. Sorry if the lemon wasn't good. I'm not good at really graphic stuff. I tried. Love you guys


	11. Crushed

1A/N Okay the plot thickens in this chapter. They fight...oh no! LOL. Anyways, hope you guys liked it and as usual thanks for the support. I own nothing of this.

Chapter 11- Torn

Yugi sat quietly on the couch. He had fallen asleep not too long after he and Ryou had cookies. He had gone back to his room and decided to think things over until Agent Atemu got back and they could talk. However, his thoughts must have made him sleepy because the next thing he knew it was five in the morning. Yugi had ventured from the safety of his room and looked out into the dark living room. No one was there. Atemu's blanket had remained untouched since last evening. Where was his protector?

Yugi crossed his arms and waited. He didn't know why for if Atemu wasn't back now, when would he be? Was everything okay? Did someone find out who he was and now Agent Atemu was trying to cover for him? Yugi looked out on the balcony to the horizon where the sun was fixing to rise. He sighed impatiently, more with anxiety then frustration. What if his agent was regretting yesterday? What if he thought Yugi terrible and ran away for good?

His eyes clouded with worry. Suddenly, he heard the front door unlock and open. Yugi jumped up and made his way to the little hallway to see and exhausted Atemu walked through. He locked the door back behind him and turned, stopping his movements when he saw Yugi. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asked, drowsiness filling his voice like a large pitcher of lemonade.

Yugi put a stern look on his face, "I could ask you the same thing."

Atemu sighed and dropped his sweatshirt. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. "I needed time to think." Was all he said as he walked by Yugi and down towards the bathroom. However, Yugi beat him to it and stood in front of the doorway. "Move." Agent Atemu said, a dangerous tone in his voice.

"What happened?" Yugi asked, the kindness returning to his features. "Where were you?"

Atemu looked at the ground. "I wanted to think things out."

"You already said that."

Atemu looked up at him. "Unlike you, I'm a grown adult. I can go anywhere I please when I want to. Your not my guardian, I can go places without your knowledge."

Yugi blinked, tears stinging his eyes. What had happened to the kind agent he had been with earlier. It was as if he was a completely different person. "What is wrong with you? Was it something I did?" Yugi asked, hurt emanating from his voice. "I waited up for you last night. I thought we were going to talk—,"

"We need to talk." Atemu interrupted. "Yesterday...it was..."

Yugi flinched, he knew what Agent Atemu was getting at but he didn't want to hear it. "What? What was yesterday?" Atemu remained silent, looking away. Yugi pushed his slightly, automatically put Atemu on the offensive. He grabbed Yugi's wrists to prevent him from pushing him again. Yugi felt like yelling but tried to keep his voice down as to not wake anyone. "What? Say it. You know you want—,"

"It was a mistake!" Atemu hissed, throwing Yugi's wrists away from him. Yugi allowed a tear to roll down his cheek as Atemu panted in anger. "That won't work." Atemu said, pointing a finger at him, "Not anymore."

Yugi shook his head, "What are you talking about? I thought you cared about me." Yugi whimpered, tears now freely cascading down his cheeks. "I thought we had something. Something special. You said that you told me things you never told anyone before."

Atemu growled, "I know what I said. It was all a mistake." He said, then lowering his head. "I just wanted to make you feel like you belonged with us. I didn't mean for it to go this far." He admitted, genuine truth in his voice. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Yugi shook his head and backed away from Atemu. "So that's it?" Yugi cried. "You fuck me and then you leave me?" He asked, surprised at his own anger. No, it wasn't anger. It was hurt. He had never felt so used in his entire life. "You're telling me that none of it was real? That you were faking everything?"

Atemu sighed. "I suppose."

"You suppose?!" Yugi practically yelled. "That is all you have to say for yourself? I trusted you, Atemu. I believed you cared about me."

"Well I don't!" Atemu snapped. He pushed Yugi out of the way of the bathroom. "No go back to sleep before you wake up the entire condo." He growled before shutting the door and locking it. Yugi stood there for a few moments, letting soft sobs escape him. He would wait. He would sit there until Atemu came back out and then they would settle this. But Agent Atemu didn't come out. The shower turned on.

Yugi let out a loud sob and walked over to the couch. He sat there and cried into his hands. He never felt so humiliated ever. Any punch a bully gave him felt like a bee sting compared to this. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his grandfather again. Yugi stopped crying suddenly and looked up, the tears stopping. Why couldn't he? He looked around. He knew how to fight now. He was pretty good at it and could defend himself. Why not make a surprise visit home. It wouldn't last long. Just until the agents saw him and gave him back to Agents Atemu and Anzu.

Yugi stood and grabbed his wallet with 50 dollars in it, a water and a snack bar. That settled it. If Agent Atemu didn't care about him, then he wouldn't mind if he left. Yugi knew otherwise. He knew if he left, Atemu would be pissed. At the time, that seemed like a great thing to Yugi. Yugi opened the door and considered yelling something but figured that the quieter he left, the better. He walked out the door and didn't look back.

TIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANG

He was fixing to get on a bus. A payphone stood beside him. Yugi looked over at it. He should call Ryou. He would be worried about him. Yugi looked back to the bus. It wasn't leaving for another twenty minutes. He could call him and explain that he would be back later. He just needed to take a trip. Yugi walked over to the phone and dropped a few coins of change into the slot.

Yugi waited for the ring. It rung twice before he heard Ryou's voice on the other line. Yugi looked at his watch. It was almost noon. He had been traveling for almost a little over six hours. But it wasn't the time he was looking at. Yugi knew well that if he called, the agents would be tracking it. He had 40 seconds to say what he had to say then hang up. "Angel?" Ryou asked during the silence. 5 Seconds.

"I'm sorry Ryou, but I had no choice. I have to go somewhere. But I'll be back."

"Angel, come back. Please?" Ryou begged on the phone. "You have everyone worried. Even Atemu. He hasn't stopped pacing the room since we found out you were gone."

"Hmph." Yugi snorted. "And how long was that? About a half hour ago?" 15 seconds.

"Angel." Ryou whined. "I'm begging you. Before someone recognizes you and tries to hurt you."

Yugi shook his head. "I'm tired of living by your rules. I'm leaving just for a while. You guys can trust me to be gone for a while."

Ryou sighed, "Angel, you need protection. Please, just tell us where you are and we'll come get you."

"No." Yugi stated. 30 seconds. "Tell Atemu I don't need his kind of 'protection' anymore." Yugi said before slamming the phone on the hook. He sighed and smiled. That felt great. He took care of himself for a change and stood up to a bully. He walked towards the bus and hopped on, paying for his ticket as he did. He took a seat by the window. Next stop, his grandfather's game shop.

TIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANG

As much as he hated to admit it, Yugi had cried twice since his last conversation with Ryou. It hurt every time he thought of Atemu. He wanted to kill him himself. How could he do such a thing to him? Yugi sighed as he looked out the window from his taxi. He was tired but he would be home in a few moments. He couldn't wait.

Yugi saw the game shop just a few blocks ahead and his heart started to beat faster. Yugi smiled as tears of relief came to his eyes. He saw his grandfather putting the CLOSED sign on the cover of the door to the shop. The taxi pulled by beside the shop and his grandpa turned and squinted. Yugi paid the driver before opening the door.

"Yugi!" His grandpa yelled, hurrying towards him.

Yugi started crying. He embraced his only living family and sobbed out of control. His grandpa kept asking what was wrong but all Yugi could do for a few moments was cry. "It was awful." He finally said, "He hates me and I don't know why." He sobbed as his grandfather hurried him into the house.

Agents swarmed them immediately. "What are you doing here?" One asked but Yugi paid them not mind.

"Yugi," His grandfather began, "Where are your agents? How did you get back into the city?" He asked.

Yugi looked up at him, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I trusted him grandpa. He lied to me." He sobbed, "He hurt me." Whimpering, Yugi laid down on the couch and shoved his face into a pillow. His grandfather's hand was on his back, soothing him as well as he could. "Why?" Yugi screamed. "Why?!"

Silence came from the other members. Suddenly, one of the agents walkie-talkies went off. Yugi recognized who was on the other line immediately. Anzu. _Come in. Agent Calorti Come in!_

The agent picked up the walkie-talkie from his belt and pushed in the button. "Yes?"

Anzu voice came from the other line, _Are they there? Are they both safe?_

"We have Motou." The agent replied, "Who else?"

Silence came from the other line. Then, _Atemu isn't there?_ _He was suppose to beat Yugi there._

"No."

A/N Oh no. What happened to Atemu? You'll find out next chapter. I am so evil. Please review. Not sure if I have to put up all the chapters at once but it would be nice if you could review each individual one and not the last one you read. Thanks a bunch!


	12. Caught

1A/N I'm trying to get this up as fast as possible. Don't kill me please. I own nothing

Chapter 12- Revelation

The agents had been giving him lectures all afternoon. Yug was tired and wanted rest but they refused to give in. If he had a nickle for every time they called him "naive" or "self absorbed", Yugi could pay for his own island to hide on. He crossed his arms in annoyance as another agent gave him his all. "How could you even think it was a good idea? What if someone saw you?! You could have been killed!"

He rolled his eyes, "But I wasn't." Yugi turned to his grandfather, "Grandpa, aren't you happy to see me?"

His grandfather gave him withered look. "Of course I am." He said but gave him a stern look. "However, these men are correct. I know you wanted to see me but your safety is more important than this family reunion. Please try to understand." he said, taking a deep breath. "I know it is hard for you but you must stay in hiding."

"But I'm tired of hiding. I'm tired of running away." Yugi complained.

The agent broke in, "We have to get him back." He said, looking uncomfortably at the teen's grandfather. "I'm sorry, sir, but it really is for his own good. Who knows if anyone else has seen him? We already have a car on the way." He stated.

His grandfather nodded, turning to Yugi he put his hands on his shoulders. "I'm glad you came to see me. I've been worried about you so. We have little time. Please," He began and sat down, "Who gave you such a heart ache?" He asked kindly.

Yugi sat next to him and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore."

The agent stood in front of Yugi. "We still can't seem to find him. Agent Atemu has literally vanished off the planet. His cell phone is off so we can't track it. I don't know what he was thinking, coming after you. He should have known we would send you back once you arrived." he explained, pacing around the couch.

Yugi looked around. He smiled, the place hadn't changed a bit. Everything was as he had left it only a little over three months ago. Yugi sighed and leaned back into the couch. He loved that couch. When he still lived with his parents and he would visit, he would fall asleep on It after watching cartoons all night. Yugi took a deep breath through his nose. Peppermint. That was what his house always smelled like. He loved it. Tears filled his eyes when he thought of the fact that he might have to leave it. Yugi turned his attention back onto the agent. "What if something bad happened to him?" Yugi asked.

The agent shook his head. "Not likely. Agent Atemu has had the highest training available in the system. He can take care of himself." he said, "As for why he isn't answering our calls, I'm not sure. Then again, as stubborn as he is, I'm not surprised." He looked out the window. "The car is here."

Yugi looked out the window to see a black car with tinted windows and two agents standing beside it. He looked over at his grandfather and smiled. "I know you want me to say that I regret coming back here but I don't. Even if it was stupid, I'm glad I got to see you again. I'm glad to know that you're alright." Yugi said, a tear streaming down his face.

With that, they both stood and hugged, "Good luck, my boy." He whispered. "Remember, you're a good person doing the right thing." He said. Yugi beamed and looked at the agents who simply nodded. His grandfather looked over at the car. "I don't know when I am going to see you again, if ever."

"Don't talk like that." Yugi snapped.

His grandfather gave him an exhausted smile. "I don't know what was going on to make you come here but remember this, people like you always have a happy ending." He stated, giving his grandson's shoulder one last squeeze, "even if it takes a while to end your tale, it will be a happy one." He said.

Yugi was lead out the door by the agents. He thought that he would have had to been pried off the doorway but surprising he felt fine leaving his old home. Seeing his only family member had refreshed his mind and made him feel like new. Things were bad, yes. But they could be a lot worse. Agent Atemu was an ass, there was no doubt about it. However, he had made other friends at his new home. Ryou, Jou, and Seto were very kind to him. Maybe Atemu didn't need to be in the mix at all. Yugi cleared his mind, he would just speak with him professionally. If Atemu only saw him as a task, then he would only speak to him when required.

"Are you alright?" A agent asked as Yugi fastened his seat belt.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, actually." Yugi replied with a small smile. "I feel fine."

The agent lifted his sunglasses to looked Yugi up and down. The other agent put the car into drive and started their long journey. "We're taking the secondary roads to avoid conflict and attention. This will make our drive twice as long. You may as well get some sleep." The agent commented. "You look exhausted."

Yugi looked out the window at his fading home and thought for a minute. "Shouldn't we wait for Agent Atemu?"

The agent shook his head. "When he arrives here the agents will just send him back. Shouldn't take too long but we don't have the time to sit and wait for him. Your safety is more important than his. Besides," the agent said looking one last time at Yugi, "Agent Atemu has been known to do things his own way. Sometimes that way isn't the most reliable. We can't take the chance that he may put himself or worse you in danger."

Yugi wondered what he meant but figured it was wise not to ask more questions. He laid down along the back of the car. It was dark enough for him to sleep since the windows were tinted. The car always seemed to put him to sleep. His grandfather told him stories about when he was a child and had colic. Car rides put his out almost immediately and even sixteen some years later, they seemed to have the same affect. Yugi found himself growing more and more drowsy. He sighed deeply and shut his eyes. Sleep soon over took him.

TIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGTIMECHANG

Yugi wasn't sure what had happened. All he knew was it was dark and the car had stopped moving. He sat up from his groggy state and looked around. One of the agents was in the car but the other was no where to be seen. Yugi looked around. They were in some part of a city and from the looks of it, a bad part. There were empty buildings for what seemed like blocks and no one around. It was extremely eerie. "What's going on?" He whispered to the agent.

The agent turned in his front seat and looked at Yugi. "A flat." He explained and looked around. He had his gun out and hidden somewhat in his lap. It didn't stop Yugi from looking at it wildly. The agent noticed Yugi watching him carefully. "This is a bad part of the city. Just for assurance."

Yugi nodded and looked behind me. The driving agent was shutting the trunk and walking back. "All done." He said after wiping his hands off. "What do you suppose caused the flat? The road is completely clean."

The agent still in the car shrugged. "I don't know. We could have had it for miles and it just recently got really bad." he said.

"Sure, just glad we got—," The agent didn't get to finish. A loud gun shot rang through the air, causing Yugi to yelp slightly and smooch himself down in his car seat. He looked over at the ground and saw the agent outside the car on the ground, a bullet hole in his head. Yugi started to hyper-ventilate.

"Shit!" The agent cursed in panic as he saw his partner dead on the ground. Keys still in the ignition, he jumped into the drivers seat and started the car. "Stay down kid, cover your head!" He instructed as he started to put the car into drive. He didn't have time before three more shots rang out and the car didn't move.

Yugi was beyond panicked as he saw the bullet holes in the seat of the agent who was now slumped against the steering wheel. Yugi looked around his wildly and threw his seat belt off. He leaned up to check the pulse of the man diagonal of him. There was none. Tears streamed down his face. They had found him. Yugi didn't know what to do. Why didn't they just kill him already. He stayed where he was, in the middle of the dark car, wrapped in a tight ball of protection. Not that it was going to do him any good now.

A sound came from outside the car and Yugi turned to see the source. Sickening lavender eyes met his. The car door flew open and a hand gun was pointed in Yugi's direction. "Hello little Yugi. I thought I might run into you sooner or later. Why don't you step out here?" He asked calmly, a smirk planted on his face.

Yugi lifted his hands in the air and slowly stepped out of the turned on vehicle. Malik smiled and motion Yugi to move in front of the car. He did so and they both paused. Yugi looked back at the other agents, both dead. "You could have just killed me, you know. You didn't have to hurt them."

"I disagree." Malik said cooly. "They would have tried to track me and that isn't my way of doing things."

Yugi starred at him, he just needed a moment. He wasn't going down without a fight. If he had to listen to anything Atemu had taught him it was that he wasn't weak. Malik was going to kill him, there was no doubt. But that didn't mean that Yugi couldn't give him a black eye to show for it. Yugi put his hands at his side and glared at Malik. He had a plan. Yugi looked over the drug dealer's shoulder and then back at Malik. "You're not going to get away with this."

Malik laughed at Yugi's bravery. "I see you grew a set since you and Agent Atemu met. Good." Malik said. "I like it when they go down tough." He stated. Yugi kept looking over the man's shoulder and bit back a smile. Malik noticed. He became anxious and glanced behind, wondering if someone was there.

Yugi took his shot. He ran into Malik at full speed and knock him to the ground, making the gun slide away from him. Malik was too surprised to do anything at first. Yugi made his perfect fist and hit him right in the right eye. Malik didn't even flinch but soon grew extremely irritated. He looked up at Yugi in awe then pushed him off. He straddled the teen's waist and put him in a choking hold.

"You little bastard." He hissed, putting a tight squeeze on Yugi's throat. "You do have balls."

Yugi tried to breath but it was becoming increasingly difficult. He could breath out just fine, it was the breathing in that was becoming a problem. He struggled to pry Malik's hands off his neck but then remembered what Atemu had taught him. Go for a sensitive area. Something that they won't expect since they think you'll keep trying to use your hands to pry theirs off. Yugi looked down and used his knee. He struck Malik in the groin who immediately let go of the teen. Yugi took his chance to breathe and sat up. Before he pushed the criminal off of him, he used his forehead to hit him in the nose.

Malik fell off him with a groan and crumpled to the ground. Yugi was proud of himself. However, he made sure not to become too cocky. He rolled over to grab the gun the Malik had dropped. He stood and pointed it directly at his enemy's forehead. What now? Yugi felt his hand shake, he couldn't actually kill a man could he?

Malik looked over at him and then the gun. Slowly, he got to his feet and laughed. "Well, well, well." He chuckled. "I never thought you had it in you, Little Yugi. Great work."

Yugi kept the gun pointed. "Don't come any closer. I'll shoot." Malik took a step towards him and Yugi held the gun fast. "I mean it! Stay back!"

Malik laughed and took another step. "You won't kill me."

Yugi shook his head, "How can you be so sure?"

Malik wiped his bloody nose and looked at his rival. "Because if you kill me you'll never know where I stored your little agent."

A/N MWHAHAHAHA! I'm so cruel! Hahahahahah! Please review. I know this chapter was longer but oh well. Next chapter will be shorter I think. Better too because we got to see Marik appear, Atemu again, and he and Yugi talk things out. Yippy!

REVIEW!


	13. Reunited

1A/N Whoo. Chapter 13. Only a few more. Maybe just this one and the next. Not sure yet. Hope you guys liked it. It was a great experience

Chapter 13- United

Yugi faltered greatly. Anger and fear surged through him as Malik laughed even harder. "What did you do to him?" Yugi growled. That was why Atemu hadn't shown up. He wasn't running away and it wasn't that he didn't want to come, he couldn't. Malik stopped his laughing and smirked. "I said, what did you do to him?!" Yugi said louder this time.

Malik stepped forward more. "If you want to find out, then you'll have to come with me." He said. "And...hand over the gun."

"How do I know you just won't kill me once I do. How do I know that you have Atemu at all?" Yugi said. It was a brilliant question. Maybe Malik was bluffing to temporarily confuse him and then take advantage of the situation.

Malik paused, "Okay, that is an appropriate thing to wonder." He said and then reached behind him. He pulled out a sweatshirt that Yugi knew very well to be his protector's. Blood drops were located on the collar of the shirt. Atemu wasn't Yugi's favorite person right then and there but he didn't want anything to happen to him. As much as Yugi hated to admit it, he still liked the agent. Anger boiled in his veins as Malik threw the shirt in front of Yugi. "If you ever want to see your agent friend again, you'll have to come with me. As for killing you, well, I have higher orders that say I'm not to lay a finger on you. Marik wants that pleasure." Malik explained. "Now, put the gun on the floor."

Yugi shook his head. "No. You're going to take me there." Yugi said, holding his advantage, "Now."

Malik smiled. "You have spunk, kid." He said nodding his head approvingly. "However, are you really prepared to end Agent Atemu's life with your actions?" He asked and Yugi again faltered. Malik pulled out his cell phone. "If I dial one on this and call, Marik will think something bad happened to me. And when something bad happens to me, he gets a little pissed. He likes to take it out on anything around him. At this moment, that only thing around him is your protector." Malik smirked. Yugi blinked in horror. "Put the gun down, Little Yugi, and slide it over to me."

Yugi paused for a moment before setting the gun down on the ground and sliding it with his foot over to the criminal. "Don't hurt him. He has nothing to do with this." Yugi said as Malik made his way over to him.

Malik pointed the gun to his temple and smiled. "On the contrary. He has everything to do with it." Malik said. He raised the gun and swung it into Yugi's head. Then there was darkness.

TIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANG

Yugi groaned. They were in a car. He opened his eyes to see that it was still night time. He had a splitting headache. He groaned again as he tried to sit up but found it hard with his hands stuck tight behind his back. The metal clinking told Yugi hand cuffs were keeping his hands tightly bound. He looked over to see Malik was driving. However, they weren't in the agent's car anymore. It was a different one that smelt of whiskey and pot. He saw Malik take a look behind him.

"I see you're awake." He stated. "Good. We're arriving at our destination."

Yugi forced himself into a sitting position and looked out the window. They were in the middle of no where. There were fields all around and a warehouse that they were coming up on. Yugi blinked as the gates to the warehouse opened and the car went through. His head was killing him. Yugi rubbed it against the side of his shoulder and noticed crimson on it. He was bleeding. Malik must have given him quite a blow.

Malik parked the car and two people had already opened the door. Before Yugi could react, he was roughly pulled from the vehicle and pushed along the way. He didn't see the point in crying out for help. He would only make himself look like an idiot and coward. No one was around. He only hoped that someone would realize what had happened to him soon and try to find him.

"Man, the agents did a number on you." A blond haired man said, yanking Yugi into a building.

Malik sniffed. "No. He did." He said.

"What happened, my little pet?" Came a harsh voice from the darker side of the warehouse. Yugi and the others turned towards the resource. A man stepped out into the little of the large warehouse. He looked a lot like Malik except his hair was a little wilder, his face more horrible looking, and his grin malicious. He walked over to them and put his arms on Malik's waist. "What happened to my little pet?" He asked cooly.

Malik looked over at Yugi. "That Atemu bastard must have taught him a thing or two." He growled. "I think he broke my nose, Marik."

Yugi almost gasped. So this was Marik. Marik looked Yugi up and down and then circled him. "Hmmm." He said coming to a stop in front of Yugi. "A little Atemu look alike." He said. "I see you did damage to my property. I don't like it when someone touches my boyfriend without permission. They make me angry." He stated. He nodded to the blond holding Yugi's arm tightly. The blond smiled and hit Yugi hard in the back. He fell to the ground gasping for air. Marik walked back over to Malik. He kissed him lustfully on the lips and then the neck. Yugi cringed inwardly. The scene brought back memories he didn't want to remember anymore.

Malik clung to Marik. "What are you going to do with him?" He asked maliciously. "Feed him to the dogs? Cut off his limbs one by one? Put him in a car then set it on fire?" He asked, hope sounding in his voice.

Marik laughed, "Patience my little pet." He said. "First, what did you do with the car?"

"The one the agents were driving?" Malik asked. When Marik nodded he replied. "I left it. It must have had a tracking device in it somewhere. It was a piece of shit and I would have taken it. But it would have lead the FEDs to us."

Marik grabbed his lover roughly. "Such a smart pet." He stated. He turned to the blond. "Put him with the other. I'll deal with him later."

Yugi was roughly pulled away and down a dark hallway. The blond came to a padlocked room and unlocked it. He opened it, unlocked Yugi's hand cuffs and whirled him around. He looked him up and down. "Pretty little thing aren't ya?" He commented and Yugi fought the urge to spit in his face. "Maybe before Marik kills ya I can have a round with ya." With that he pushed Yugi into the room and shut it tight.

Yugi heard the sound of the padlock being put back in place. He rubbed his aching wrists and then banged against the door. "You can't keep me here forever!" He yelled, slamming his hands on the cold metal one more time before looking at the room. It was small. Metal crates were strewed about in any which way. It was cold and dark. Yugi could barely see anything. He squinted at something laying on the floor. It looked like a person. "H-hey." He stammered, more because of the cold than anything.

The person didn't move. Yugi crept closer and squinted harder, trying to get a batter look. He made out blond streaks and crimson pointed hair. Yugi felt his stomach drop. He rushed over, knelt, and flipped the body over. His eyes had adjusted enough to the light to see Agent Atemu, his agent, laying unconscious on the floor.

"Atemu!" Yugi whispered, shaking him slightly. "Wake up." He demanded.

The figure on the floor moaned slightly and tried to turn over. Yugi made him face upward and cringed. He had bruises on his face and a cut on his neck. He looked pretty banged up. Yugi felt guilt cloud his senses. Atemu had gone after him and those criminals must have found him and brought him here. Yugi tried shaking the figure again. He was so cold. Atemu moaned again and this time, opened his crimson eyes. He looked up and saw Yugi's ice blue ones. He opened his eyes wide and tried to sit up but Yugi forced him to ley down. Agent Atemu shook his head, "No."

"It's okay." Yugi said. "It's just me. Lay down. You need to rest."

Agent Atemu kept shaking his head and turned his face away from Yugi. "They weren't suppose to find you." He said, desperation in his voice.

"Well they did." Yugi said. He looked to see his agent's hands tied with rope above his head. Carefully, Yugi undid the knot and freed his hands. Atemu winced and brought his hands to his side. "Sorry." Yugi said, guilty about giving his agent pain.

Atemu said nothing. He just starred, purposefully, away from Yugi's gaze.

Yugi sighed. There was no point. Atemu was probably pissed at him and had every right to be. It was because of him they were in ths mess. Thinking it best not to be near the agent, Yugi began to rise when Atemu's hand grabbed his. Yugi looked down to see crimson eyes almost scolding him for leaving. "You want me to stay?"

Agent Atemu nodded. "Yes." He said. "I want you to stay."

Yugi sat down next to Atemu who sat up, shivering. There was silence between them for a few moments. Then Yugi unleashed himself with what he had been thinking about for the past twenty four hours. "You didn't seem to want me to stay earlier." He commented.

He heard Atemu sigh. "Well..."

"Well what?" Yugi questioned.

"I lied." Atemu admitted, again, adverting his gaze from Yugi.

Yugi looked over at him dumbfounded. "Why?"

Atemu shrugged. "Why does anyone lie?" He asked. "Because their afraid, confused." Atemu put his head in his hands. "I was just trying to protect you." He said.

"From what?" Yugi asked, softly.

Atemu looked over at him. Yugi was unsure for it was so dark but he was almost positive he saw tears in the agent's crimson eyes. "From me." He whispered. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the greatest person on the planet. I'm nothing like most people. I'm nothing like you. You're kind, innocent, naive at times," He added with a hiss, "But your also forgiving and understanding. I'm none of those things. I'm harsh, unjust, cruel, unforgiving, hateful..." He paused slightly. Yugi was almost sure that a sob escaped the agent's mouth. "I just...I didn't want you to see those sides of me."

Yugi shook his head. "By pushing me away, you forced me to see those sides of you." Yugi corrected. "If you spent less time trying to hide your heart and more time opening up to me then you could see that."

Atemu leaned against Yugi. "Yugi..." He said, saying his name with such passion. "Like I said. I'm not like you. I can't open up like you do. I don't trust people easily. I don't know... I just don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" Yugi questioned.

Atemu leaned against Yugi further and wrapped his arms about the younger. "I need you." He said simply.

'W-what?" Yugi whispered, looking into the crimson.

Atemu looked at Yugi with need, "I need you. There isn't any other way to put it. I see you walking by and everything I once believed in, all the walls in my heart just fall apart. I get jealous as hell when ever anyone looks at you. If they put their hands on you I want to rip their very soul to shreds. I go weak whenever I see those amethyst jewels. I've just never felt this way about anyone before."

Yugi remained silent. It was mostly because he was stunned by what he was hearing.

Atemu looked away from him. "They told me they were going to kill you. I exploded." He stated, amusement almost lacing his voice. "I wanted to kill them all."

Yugi snugged up against Atemu. "I'm sorry I ran."

"I made you run." Atemu admitted.

"Why didn't you just tell me what you were feeling?"

"I just...I couldn't." Atemu bit his lip. "I'm not good with emotional crap."

Yugi giggled. "You think?" Then on a more serious note. "Listen, the first step is already done. You opened up to me just now. How do you feel?"

Atemu blinked. "Better."

Yugi smiled and leaned against that toned chest. "You can't let that stuff build up inside. If you do then you'll explode."

Atemu gripped Yugi tightly. Yugi looked up at him and Atemu growled. "Take those things out." He instructed Yugi. "I hate them I never want to see you wear them again." He said. Yugi blinked and smiled. He pulled the contacts out of his eyes and threw them on the floor. He looked back up at his agent. "Much better." He said and gently kissed Yugi's lips.

When it was over, Yugi leaned against Atemu with his eyes closed. "I really like you."

A chuckle cut off the conversation. Yugi and Atemu looked over at the door and made out a figure. Marik was standing at the door smiling cruelly at the two. "Well, well, well." He said. The door opened and the blond came rushing in. "This will make things more interesting."

Atemu and Yugi were on their feet. Agent Atemu had pushed Yugi behind him. However the blond knocked him out of the way and grabbed hold of Yugi. He dragged him out of the room and then Marik locked the door again. Atemu ran up to the door and slammed his body against it. "Let him go!" He shouted, rage filling his features.

Marik smiled. "You're in no position to bargain." He stated. Yugi cringed as the blond holding him smelled his hair, invading his personal bubble. "Besides," Marik smirked, "Its play time."

A/N I'm terrible. I know. Leave a review!


	14. Game

1A/N Here is chapter 14 and I own nothing...as usual.

Chapter 14- Wisdom

Yugi was pushed into a room and thrown on the floor. He looked up angrily at Marik and the blond who had brought him there. They glanced at each other and then back to the teen waiting them on the floor. "So now what?" He asked cooly. Marik and the blond shrugged and then moved closer together. They were whispering about something. Yugi became agitated. "Hello?" He inquired, rather annoyed.

Marik and the blond stopped their chatter and Marik turned around, walking down the cold hallway they had just gotten out of. Before Yugi could question where he was going, the blond was on him...literally. He pushed the younger onto the floor and smiled. "Now its my turn. Guess you're not as pure as you used to be, not that it matters. I'll enjoy taking you anyway."

Amusement almost flickered in Yugi's eyes. "You have to be kidding me." He stated, pushing the blond off roughly and standing on his own feet. "There is no way in hell you're going to touch me again." He said, preparing to use any tactics to get away from his assailant.

The blonde looked behind Yugi and smirked, "You sure about that?"

Yugi turned to see Marik pushing Atemu forcefully down the hallway and into their room. Atemu growled as he was pushed onto the floor. Yugi took a few steps over towards him to try to get him on his feet but Marik stopped him. He pulled out a gun, pointing it directly at Atemu. Yugi froze, "What are you doing?" he demanded.

Marik smiled, "Having some fun." He stated. He watched Atemu get to his feet only try to kick him again. Atemu grabbed his leg before he could and tried to yank Marik down with him. However, Marik used the barrel of his gun to hit the agent hard in the head. Atemu fell to the ground, hissing in pain. Marik knelt beside him, "You remember your parent's deaths well don't you?" He asked.

"Bastard." Atemu snarled, rubbing his head painfully.

Marik frowned and then looked back up at Yugi. "No matter your parents. I know something better." He said, starring at Yugi. Atemu turned and did the same, evaluating Yugi with his crimson eyes. Marik sighed, almost contented, "I know what its like. Having someone care about you who would be willing to do anything for your safety. I have that you know." Marik commented. His eyes flitted back to Agent Atemu, "But do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Atemu asked, getting into a sitting position but still keeping his eyes on Yugi.

Marik looked back at Yugi. "You love him?" He asked. Yugi remained silent, what was he after? Marik grew impatient, "Do you love him?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes." Yugi whispered, loud enough for the occupants in the room to hear. Atemu looked up at him in surprise at first, and then compassion. If they hadn't been in the terrible situation they were in just then, Yugi thought the young agent might have smiled. Yugi looked back up at Marik. "Yes I do." He said loudly.

Marik smiled, "That's good." He commented. He circled around Atemu who adverted Yugi's eyes and began to glare at Marik. "But..." Marik said as he continued his vulture like moves, "How can you prove that?"

"What?" Yugi immediately asked.

"How can you prove it?" Marik hissed. He stopped behind Atemu and pointed his gun at the back of the agent's head. "What would you do to prove that you loved him? Would you... do what you're told without resistance?" He asked. Yugi shuddered as he felt the blond grab him with one arm, pinning his limbs to his side. He nestled his nose into Yugi's hair and breathed deeply. Yugi remained still, watching the gun. Agent Atemu growled and start to rise to his feet when Marik grabbed his roughly by the shoulder and pushed him back into a kneeling position.

Yugi looked away from Atemu as the blond man licked the side of his neck. He felt like he was going to be sick. He was shaking. Yugi's eyes paced the floor for some kind of weapon. Something he could use to get them out of this mess. There was nothing. All Yugi saw were a bunch of objects sitting against the wall of the warehouse. A cell phone, a gun, a badge, and a walkie-talkie. They must have been Atemu's.

Marik smiled as Agent Atemu once again tried to lunch towards the man violating his lover. Marik kicked him in the back hard, causing the agent to fall to the ground. Marik glance back up at Yugi and nodded at the blond. The blond released the teen who stumbled towards the wall. Marik smiled. "I see you're serious about him." He stated. He smirked at Atemu and then back at Yugi. "What else would you do for him?" He asked. He raised the gun towards Yugi and in a serious tone asked, "Would you take a bullet for him?"

Agent Atemu shot Yugi a look. For once, it wasn't a warning look or a scowl. It was a look of desperation. "Yugi..." He said, a warning laced in his voice. "Don't you dare." He said.

Marik laughed. "Oh, so you think he would do you?" He asked Atemu. "I think you're right. I think he has the guts to do it. Lets find out." Marik commented. He reached into his belt and pulled out another gun. He placed it on the floor and slide it over to Yugi. The blond took out his gun and pointed it to Atemu, as did Marik. "You have a choice here."

Yugi picked up the gun carefully, not pointing it at anything.

Marik cocked his head. "Someone told me that you were more of a gamer. So lets play a little game." He sassed. "The point of the game is to choose whether you get shot or Atemu does. You can shoot yourself or him. Rules...you can't shoot us. We both have guns and if one of us goes down, your little agent here dies." He said, giving Atemu's leg a slight tap. "You can shoot yourself anywhere you want or Atemu anywhere you want."

Yugi examined his weapon. "What happens if I shoot him?"

Marik smiled, "If you shoot him, we let you go. If you shoot yourself, we'll let Atemu go. Don't shoot at all, and he dies. It is as simple as that." He nodded. "So what is it going to be?"

Yugi starred at the gun. He could easily shoot himself in the foot and still live through it. Then Atemu would be set free. He was in this mess because of Yugi to begin with. This was his only way to get him out of it.

"Yugi, don't!" Atemu yelled, rising to his feet.

Yugi looked over at Atemu with tears in his eyes. He shook his head as he pointed the gun as his foot. "I have to." He said.

Atemu panicked and started running towards Yugi. However, Marik grabbed him hard and held him in place.

Yugi looked behind him slightly. He had a plan. If he could just get it to work. Yugi bit his lip and closed his eyes. He squeezed the trigger slightly and heard a loud bang. He cringed at the noise more than the pain. He had hit his right foot. The sound hurt his ears of the bullet hurt his foot more. He cried out as pain burned it's way through his veins and he dropped the gun to the floor. It hurt so much he fell to his knees. Blood was seeping through his shoe and on the lower part of his pants leg. He heard Atemu cry out to him but pretended he didn't hear. This had to work just right. Yugi breathed heavily at the pain but tried to clear his mind as Atemu taught him. He moaned slightly and fell completely onto the ground, motionless.

The silence was deafening. Yugi took small breaths and thought of a place where there was no pain. Where there wasn't anything but happiness and love. Slowly but surely, his mind began to erase all the physical pain he was feeling. Yugi started to become oblivious to everything going on around him.

The blond made his way over to the fall teen and kicked his against the wall. "Yeah, he's out."

"I'm going to kill you." Atemu raged, pushing Marik even though he still held the gun.

Marik tried to use the barrel of the gun again to hit the agent in the head. Atemu was quicker and blocked it. His efforts were in vein for the blond was behind him and had hit him hard in the back. It knocked the wind out of him and cause him to fall to his knees. Marik grabbed Atemu by the throat and whirled him around to face Yugi. "Oh don't get upset yet. His anguish isn't nearly over." He stated.

The blond made his way over to Yugi. "I'm going to enjoy this." He said as he unbuckled his belt.

Atemu fought as hard as he could. He tried to push against Marik but he had his hands tightly behind him. Marik smirked as the blond laid next to the teen. "I wonder if the little brat will love you that much again after he gets through with him." This caused Atemu to growl.

"Leave him alone!" He demanded.

The blond smirked as he placed his hands on Yugi's chest, feeling the material. Yugi was aware of everything, yet it wasn't frightening him. He remembered everything Agent Atemu had taught him. His plan was already in motion. Yugi had his hand against the wall and with slow movements, was slowly feeling his way to Atemu's cell phone. He found it as the blond started to try to take off his shirt. He pressed it on and hoped to the gods that it wouldn't make a sound. It didn't. Yugi relaxed and waited for his time. His shirt was almost off and he could feel the breath of the other man near him.

Yugi opened his eyes and before the man could react, he used his fingers to stab him in the eyes. It was one of the techniques Atemu had showed him. Yugi got to his feet, ignoring the pain, and pulled his shirt back on. He looked over at a bewildered Marik and a smiling Atemu. He smile back and backed away from the man crumpled on the floor, ignoring the pain in his foot.

"God damn it! I can't see a thing! That son of a bitch!" He screamed.

Marik laughed. "Hmmm." He smiled and pulled Atemu to his feet.

Yugi stood on his one foot and leaned against the wall. "You said you would let him go." Yugi said.

Marik smiled. "Did I promise that? Follow me." He directed and pulled Atemu back into the hallway. Yugi, out of instinct of wanting to see if Atemu would be safe, followed. Marik pushed his agent back into the cell they were in before. He pointed the gun at Yugi and directed him to follow. Yugi hopped along into the doorway when Marik pushed him harshly to the floor. Atemu grabbed hold of him and hugged him tightly. Marik smiled. "And so ends round one."

A/N Okay, one more chapter to go I think. Maybe two. But that's all. Hope you guys liked it. REVIEW!


	15. Ending

1A/N RAPID FIRE! NEXT CHAPTER! LAST CHAPTER!

Chapter 15- Decision

Yugi winced and bit his sleeve as Atemu yanked his shoe off his foot. Blood had completely seeped through it and had been leaking through his soles. Atemu had instructed him to sit still while he inspected the wound. The agent was silent as he examined the injury without actually touching it. "Tell me, doc? Am I going to make it?" Yugi asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Atemu gave him a harsh look. "This isn't funny." He snapped, and then looked back down at Yugi's wound. "What the hell where you thinking?" He inquired, shaking his head.

The younger blinked, taken aback. "I was thinking that I was finding an easier solution."

"Why didn't you shoot me?" Atemu practically yelled. He ripped a piece of his shirt with such force that it left a straight line. He wrapped it tightly above his wound. The tore another piece to dress the injury. "They weren't going to let us go."

"I know." Yugi said quietly.

"So what were you thinking?"

Yugi looked at the ground. How could Atemu make him feel ashamed of what he had done? "I just..." He trailed off, "I just wanted to protect you."

Atemu's gaze softened. He cupped Yugi's cheek and forced him to look at him. "My job is to protect you. Not the other way around." He practically whispered. They starred into each other's eyes for a moment before Atemu moved behind Yugi and placed the teen in his lap. "You just...scared me is all."

Yugi laughed for a second. "You get scared?"

Atemu paused, thinking for a moment. Then, "I didn't use to. That was until I met you." He said, resting his head on Yugi's shoulder. "I know it has only been two months but it is hard to picture what my life used to be like without you in it." He stated, his voice making him sound deep in thought. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Yugi spun slightly and sat sideways in the agent's lap. "Same."

Atemu brushed his finger's through Yugi's blond locks and then brought the younger into a hug. Afterwards, his gaze fell to the bandaged foot. "You should be okay. If I can find some way to get us out of here."

Yugi smiled and looked at the ground. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

Atemu looked at Yugi confused. "What did you do?"

Yugi hugged Atemu, in case the criminals were watching, and whispered, "I got a hold of your cell."

When Yugi pulled away, Atemu's face was unreadable. It was blank as always, but the look in his crimson eyes told Yugi that he understood. Yugi shivered slightly and Atemu brought him into an embrace. He rubbed his hands on Yugi's arms, trying to warm the younger. "You're very brave."

Yugi blushed, snuggling into that warm body. "Nah." He said, modestly. "I just learned from the best."

Sudden gunshots rang through the air. Yugi and Atemu both jumped. The young agent stood, picking Yugi up with him. He placed the teen on one foot and pushed him behind him. "Stay back." He instructed. Yugi clung to the back of the agent's shirt. What was going on out there? Atemu turned to Yugi slightly, "No matter what happens, find a way out. Don't come back for me. If I'm alive, I'll find you." He said.

"Don't say stuff like that." Yugi whispered, wanting to hit the agent himself.

Silence. Then loud yelling. Yugi blinked. He knew those voices. Suddenly, two figures appeared by the door. Atemu didn't seem surprised in the least, but Yugi was dumbfounded. "Jou? Seto?" He questioned. The door was unlocked and the two came rushing in.

Jou looked at Yugi's foot and helped to hold him up. "Hey man. Thought ya could use da back up." He stated.

Atemu smiled as he looked at the three figures in the room. Yugi looked at everyone. "I don't understand." He said, looking at Jou and Seto. "You guys aren't agents, are you?"

Seto shook his head sternly. "I did a background check on you. Found out about everything after Friday. I noticed something strange about you. Friday evening I gave Atemu a call and asked him to come over. He explained everything. I tried calling you both after you somehow disappeared yesterday. No answer. I got worried. So pup and I decided to go to Ryou and Bakura." He explained, arms crossed.

Yugi looked over at Atemu. "That was where you went? I thought you had to clear your head?" Yugi asked.

Atemu shrugged. "I didn't want to worry you. You had enough on your mind."

Jou smiled and placed his arm on Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi huh? Game?" He remarked, a smirk licking his lips. "I have to admit it is one hell of a lot better than Angel. But game?" He paused and thought a moment. "Yug. Yup. Dat's what I'm gonna call ya from now on." He decided, smiling.

Yugi laughed. It was a relief that they knew everything. That he no longer had to live a lie. "Wait." Yugi said. "How did you guys get here? What about Marik and Malik?" He questioned quickly.

Seto and Atemu started to move out of the cell. Yugi and Jou wobbled behind. They could hear yelling. From the sound of it, it was pretty intense. Yugi made it into the room to see Seto and Atemu frozen where they were. Yugi looked and his stomach fell. Marik had Ryou in a head lock, a gun smashed to his temple. Ryou looked terrified. Bakura was only feet away, gun pointed at Marik. He was pissed.

"Let him go, damn you!" He yelled.

"Ryou." Yugi called out.

Atemu looked back at Yugi and loved quickly to him. "I have to get you somewhere safe."

Yugi shook his head. "No! Ryou's in trouble."

"Put the gun on the floor and no one will get hurt." Marik said cooly. Ryou gasped for air in the death grip he was being held in. Bakura looked from his lover back to Marik. That was when Yugi saw it for the first time. Bakura's lusty chase after Ryou wasn't for nothing. The desperate look in his eyes showed he really did love the teen. He slowly placed the gun on the floor and put his hands out in front of him.

"Let him go." He demanded.

Marik smirked. He looked back over at Yugi and Atemu. He glared at Yugi but then nodded. "You're smart kid. But brains will only get you so far." He commented.

Malik came rushing from behind. "We have to go. Now." He stated.

Marik nodded and turned back to the couples. "Well, it was a nice little reunion but I think it is time I made my leave."

"Oh no you don't." Atemu said, starting towards Marik.

Marik pointed the gun at Ryou's throat. Ryou stood still, petrified. Bakura lashed out, grabbing Atemu by the arm. He shook his head, not letting his eyes off Ryou. Marik smiled. "Well, Little Yugi. You made it out of here alive. Don't expect it next time. No matter where you go, I'll find you. Think about that next time you walk down the street or buy food at any store. I'll find you. Then I'll kill you. The chase never stops, not until you're dead." He stated.

Slowly, the criminal made his way to the door. A loud roar from outside told the gang that the criminals were about to make their escape. Atemu made his way back to Yugi and stood in front of him defensively. Marik's words concerned him as much as they did Yugi. As Marik reached the door he pushed Ryou roughly away and bolted. No one moved but Bakura, rushing to his lovers aid. The sound of a helicopter flying off was heard by all.

Yugi leaned against Atemu somewhat. Atemu noticed this and examined Yugi carefully. "You've lost a lot of blood." He said. "We have to get you out of here."

TIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANGETIMECHANG

Yugi flinched as the wound was cleaned and wrapped. Seto's personal doctor had told him that he had to keep it wrapped and not wear any shoe on that foot. It would heal in a few weeks. Yugi sighed and leaned against the body that was supporting him from behind. He was so tired. Atemu stroked Yugi's cheek lovingly.

Ryou and Bakura walked in. Ryou rushed to Yugi's side and gave him a rib cracking hug. Yugi laughed as Bakura shook his head. He walked over to Yugi and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You did good, kid." He said. "Atemu told me what you did for him. Anzu and I are proud of you. I suppose it is okay if you two are together."

Yugi looked to see Anzu outside. She smiled and nodded at him, then walked off. Yugi looked at Atemu. "Where is she going?"

"To another case. As I will soon." Atemu commented, his eyes downcasted.

Yugi sat up abruptly. "What do you mean? Another case? You mean my new one right?"

Atemu shook his head. "I'm being reassigned. Another set of agents will be taking care of you." He said, his voice hard and unsteady.

"But..." Yugi trailed off. This couldn't be happening. "But I want you. I don't want another set of agents. You did a fine job protecting me. If you leave, I'll never see you again. You can't go!" Yugi cried, tears already spilling down his cheeks. Atemu stroked them away with his finger. "It isn't fair. I want to stay with you!" Yugi exclaimed, clinging tightly to his agent.

Atemu looked down at Yugi, then up at Bakura and Ryou. Bakura gave him an exhausted look. "You have to be kidding me."

Yugi let go of Agent Atemu and looked up. The agent had a look in his eyes. One of those I'm-a-free-spirit-therefore-I-don't-have-to-follow-the-rules look in his eye. Yugi looked over at Ryou and Bakura who were holding tightly to each other. "What?" He asked, wiping his eyes.

Bakura looked down at Atemu. Jou and Seto walked in. "You do realize if you do this, that's it. You'll loose your job. Your money. Your life." Bakura explained. "You'll have to start fresh."

Yugi was confused, however everyone else seemed to know what Bakura meant. "What's going on?" He asked. "What does he mean? Do what?"

Atemu looked down at Yugi again and kissed his forehead. "He's worth it."

Yugi looked over at Ryou, who was beaming at him. Then it hit him. Ryou had run away with Bakura, but that wasn't the rest of the story. Their relationship was forbidden. They both ran off together. And now Atemu... Yugi looked up in the agent's eyes. Tears again leaking from his eyes. Atemu wanted to give everything up for him. Everything. "But...you can't. It's your life." Yugi said.

"**You're** my life." Atemu corrected, bringing the younger in a tight embrace. "I can start new."

Yugi said nothing. He hadn't loved Atemu so much before. He clung to the agent and smiled. They were running away together. But they didn't have to hide their hearts anymore. Jou and Seto glanced at each other. Seto clear his throat. "Pup and I want you two to stay in contact. If you need money, you got it. Need a place to stay? We'll find you one. Just don't do anything stupid." He smirked and left the room.

"Bye Yug." Jou said, ruffling Yugi's hair. "Write or somethin'."

Yugi waved goodbye and watched the two go. Ryou and Bakura looked at them. "Well, we have no business staying here."

Ryou smiled. "We'll go with you!" He exclaimed, hugging Yugi again.

Bakura yanked him off and dragged him out of the room. "See you two in a bit."

Atemu and Yugi were left alone, still holding onto each other. "You know what Marik said was true don't you?" He asked after a while. "He'll never stop looking for you."

Yugi nodded. "I know. But I have you."

Atemu frowned. "What about your grandfather? Will you miss him?"

"Of course!" Yugi said. "But I would miss you too. He'll understand." Yugi said, remembering how his grandpa told him all good people have a happy ending. He hugged Atemu tighter. "You'll protect me, won't you?"

Atemu tilted Yugi's chin up to look down at him. He gave him a passionate kiss. Then, "With my very heart and soul."

FIN! DONE! THE END!

A/N I can't believe I finished my fisrt story! YEAH! Review please and tell me what you thought! I love all of you guys. Do keep writing. It is tons of fun! Use your noggin!


End file.
